A New Avatar
by TearsOfMyBlood
Summary: Everything turned upside down for Azula one day when she discovered her newly awakened powers, and now the fire nation is after her. Will she turn away from her destiny as the Avatar and help the fire nation or follow the path of her destiny? Sokkla
1. Chapter 1

I don't own avatar the last airbender or any of its content. This story is simply for fun.

Ty Lee woke up. Just as she woke, she looked around her surroundings. She did not recognize this as her pink room she shared with her many sisters that she was placed in when she visited the fire nation from the circus.

Instead, it was a huge luxurious room with a fire nation insignia on the wall. Ty lee found out that she was laying in the middle of a enormous bed with red silk sheets wrapped around her.

Just as she stood she remembered what had happened last night and why she was here. She had a sleepover with her best friend, Princess Azula. She remembered that one of the servants led her to the guest room last night. Se had been around the palace a lot so she knew where Azula's room was located because Azula told her last night.

"Down the hall, and to the right. Down the hall, and to the right. Down the hall, and to the right" the young and perky acrobat kept repeating.

Just as she was going down the luxurious fire palace hall, something stopped her. He heard pots and pans banging against each other.

'oh well, the kitchen's busy' she thought. Ty lee turned to the right just as she saw a huge door with golden dragon patterns decorating it's red form. She carefully slid her hand to cover the golden door knob and turned it carefully not to wake the Princess.

She tip toed in using her athletic gentleness and found Azula sleeping. 'hmm...what will I do? I won't wake her so she won't be shocked an burn my face off...so what will I do?' Ty lee thought. Just then she smiles and giggled at her new idea. She was going to spill cold water on the princess so she wouldn't fire bend afterwards.

Ty lee sneaked out of Azula's room and back to the kitchen which he remembered being so loud.

When she entered the kitchen, everyone seemed so busy that they didn't even notice her. She grabes a bucket of water and headed away, back around the right corner to Azula's room.

Ty lee once again walked in and stood above the sleeping princess. Oh how she wished Zuko was here to see this. But then she remembered that he was in exile searching for the avatar. The last avatar died during the air nomad attack. No one knows what happened to the other avatars, so the next one may me of water earth or even fire.

Ty lee pushed those thoughts out of her head as she screamed into the princess' ear. "wake up Azula!"

"mnm Ty l..." Azula didn't finish her sentence as she turned around on her other side to ignore whatever intruder came in.

"you asked for it, now here comes the cold water!" Ty lee yelled just as she rotated the bucket so the water would wash on the sleepy princess.

"Ty lee?" Azula opened her eyes just to see Ty lee turning the bucket, so that its contents spilled on her. Azula took her hands and waved them in front of her face so no water would wash over her and forced her eyes shut.

Azula heard Ty lee gasp and she opened her eyes to see the water floating right above her strained hands.

Azula then dropped her hands and the water startled her bringing her back to her senses.

"Ty lee what the hell did you do to me? You mad me all wet. What kid of sick game is this floating water thing? What is this helping you achieve?" Azula yelled her questions at poor Ty lee.

Ty lee was at a loss for words but she found them quick enough. "A-a-azu-u-la-a..."

"yes?" Azula shouted.

"the floating water wasn't a trick..." Azula glared at her. "...you did that" Ty lee finished stammering.

Azula just stared at her like she had 20 eyes while analyzing everything that had just happened. 'I pulled my hand in front of me and the water floated, and as I put my hands down, it went down as well. But I'm a firebender, and the only firebender that can do that is...' Azula's eyes widened as she screamed "NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!"

Ty lee sat next to Azula on her be and put a hand on her wet shoulder. "Azula calm down, everything will be alright, I'll still be your friend even if you are the Av-"

"Ty lee?" Azula screamed at her and shrugged the hand of her shoulder. Ty lee looked at her sincerely. Azula put her face in her palm and said "What am I going to do? I can hide it from father for some time, but the fire sages will find out and tell him for sure. Then I'll be a wanted criminal." she said trying to keep the tears inside. Princess Azula did not cry, so she wasn't going to start now.

"well you can privately speak to the sages and they might not announce it, or you can fight for the fire nation!" Ty lee cheered.

Azula looked at her not in a jockeying matter. "I already am with the fire nation, Ty lee why are you so stupid, can't you UNDERSTAND what just happened! Father will have me EXECUTED and i will take you down with me!" Azula yelled at her friend.

Then all of a sudden Ty lee ran out of her room sobbing and ran back to her house on the right side of the nobles' houses.

Azula stood from her bed and walked to the other side of her room and opened the red silk curtains to see Ty lee rush through the guards and away. Azula watched her leave until she was no longer in sight.

Trying to forget her altered destiny this morning she dries hersel off with her firebending. Then, she got dressed in her royal armor and slid it on her feminine frame. Then she went to the huge mirror in her room and slid her hair into its traditional top knot with two prices of her bangs framing her face. She slid on her golden crown, representing she is a princess, into place. After that she took her red lipstick and brushed it onto her lips. There! She looked in the mirror and saw the cold perfectionist she was known as. She then walked out of her door an was greeted by servants.

"Princess, your father ordered your presence in the dining room for breakfast" one of the servants had said. Azula nodded her head and headed to the dining room.

As she entered the huge room she saw that her father was already seated on the head chair in the center of the enormous table.

"Good morning father, sorry I am late" she greeted Fire Lord Ozai as she took her place at the table. Her father looked displeased and she hoped he hadn't heard about her performance this morning.

As she sat and waited for her meal, her father's eyes bore into her skull. "what did you do to your little friend this morning?" he asked inpatient.

Azula thought of a lie that she can cover up Ty lee pouring water on her, so that Ty lee's family wouldn't get banished for treason against the royal family. Being the extraordinary lier she is she quickly came up with an excuse. "Ty lee was in my room in the morning because I requested that she bring me a drink to quench my thirst. As she was coming, she tripped and the drink spilled on the carpet. I dried it all off with my firebending, however, I got mad at her and yelled at her and threatened to banish her, so she left crying." Azula hoped that sounded reasonable.

Ozai's features softened as she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I don't want to hear of these outbursts again" Ozai beamed.

"Of course, father" she said as she bowed her head in shame. Just then a thought popes in her head. "father may I as you a question?" she asked.

Ozai stopped just as he was goig to put his roasted duck-chicken in his mouth. "yes daughter, ask" he said and continued chewing.

Azula swallowed and asked "what happened to the Avatar and who are we expecting next with that title?"

Ozai Wasn't expecting that, but replied to his daughter's request. "a we know, the air nomad Avatar died on the day of Sozin's comet and then the water peasant Kakka was the Avatar, but she was of the swamp tribe, so she didn't have the intelligence to know her identity and our troops took her out by ambush at age 50. After we waited for the earth peasant avatar who was Pao, who got killed by our top assassins at age 36. The next Avatar should be a girl about your age in our glorious nation. Once the sages announce her identity, she shall be put in the avatar state and killed in it so the avatar shall not exist." Ozai explained.

"That is a wonderful plan father. I assume it was you who came up with it?" she asked. 'Why was I not informed about this plan, I am the princess of the fire nation. I deserve to know!' she exclaimed in her mind.

"yes it was, daughter" Ozai said, obviously pleased. " I was to tell you tomorrow when that girl's identity will be released"

After hearing that, Azula chocked on her rice. "are you telling me that tomorrow we will find out who the Avatar is?" Azula asked mortified.

Ozai noticed his daughter's expression change. "is there a problem you wish to discuss with me?" Ozai asked his daughter.

"no, no, no, I'm just excited" Azula said trying to keep a straight face on. "actually father, I'm satisfied" she said as she stormed out of the dining area an into the hall leading toward her room.

As she came into her room, she slammed onto her huge bed face forward and sobbed, not caring if her makeup would rub off on the expensive silk sheets of her bed, or if anybody would see her. She wished her mother was here with her now comforting her like she did with Zuzu. 

Any suggestions would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own avatar the last airbender

Azula didn't know how, but she woke up tucked under her sheets on her bed. Last she remembered, she fell on her bed and started crying.

As she got up she removed the smudged of makeup under her eyes and went into the halls. As she looked out she saw a servant, Tinsu, came out.

"hello princess, if you are wondering what happened, I fixed you up. Please don't disown me." the servant pleaded.

"does anybody else know?" Azula asked, scaring the poor servant.

"N-no, princess" Tinsu said on cue. "may I ask you something, princess?" she asked

"hurry up" Azula spat, clearly not in the mood.

"what happened to you?" the servant asked

"None of your business, but if someone else hears about this beside me or you, I will be sure you never see that daughter of yours again!" Azula screamed

"Of course" the servant replied.

Azula popped back inside her room and removed the crown and top knot on top of her head and let her long auburn hair flow down her back. Then, she removed her armor and dresses herself in simple clothes with a cloak covering her identity. She swept the curtains just so she saw that it was nightfall. She better hurry up before 'gulp' tomorrow.

Just then Azula made her way out of the place making sure none of the maids or servants saw her pass by.

As she approached the stairs leading her out of the fire palace, she was approached by guards who held a fire dagger next to her neck.

"who are you and what business do you have here?" shouted the guard with the fire dagger next to her neck. Azula gazed up to reveal her piercing golden eyes as well as her identity. When the guard saw her gaze he stepped back and letting the fire dagger die in its place. "princess, what are you doing?" the guard asked.

Azula grabbed him by the troat letting just enough air pass so he can berate. "tell anyone and none of your heads will be attacked to your dislocated bodies" Azula threatened.

The guards, clearly shocked just nodded their heads and returned to their positions. Even though she knew they wouldn't keep her secret. In having a choice between her and her father's loyalties, he clearly had them, so they would tell him. She didn't care, of course, she would be gone by sunrise. She just needed to make a quick trip to her bubbly friend.

As Azula walked through the streets of the fire nation, she realized how people lived. They were partying for the fire love festival that was today. Love, a meaningless emotion that would only make her weak.

As she walked through the streets, a man approached her, about her brother's age. He was tall and had silky dark brown hair in a top knot with just a bit strands out of place. She then realized that it was Zuko's childhood friend, Koron. He had always had a crush on her.

As he approached her he put his arm around her and heat quickly rose to her cheeks. "Azula, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the palace?" he asked tilting her chin so she would look in his golden eyes.

Azula turned her head away from his hold and shrugged his strong arm off. "I should be, but I am not" she simply stated and stared at him.

Koron took her hand in his and led her to a table at a nearby bench. Azula was too tired to think, since it was about 3 in the morning and she had not slept, kept walking an sat down just as he did. "so, did you come to see me?" he beamed.

"you wish" she said and scoffed. "actually I am running away and came to say good bye to my friend, Ty lee." she stated not knowing why she was telling this to him.

"why would you do that?" he asked shocked. She shrugged bit wanting him to know more. " come on, tell me" he asked

"you will see tomorrow" she said looking down. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"don't go" he pleaded.

"I have to or else..." she laid her head on his chest.

"I will protect you" he said as he stroked her long hair.

Just then she stood up. "does it look like I need protecting? NO!" she screamed and rushed away, headed toward Ty lee's house.

She kept on walking and turning for what felt like forever. Until she finally reached a noble's house, which she knew was Ty lee's.

She knocked on the door and out stepped a girl who looked exactly like Ty lee but with her hair in a ponytail with a simple night gown on and about two years older. She knew that the girl was Ty Jin, Ty lee's older sister.

Ty Jin scanned her up an down and the yelled "who do you think you are coming here in the middle of the night? This should be illegal, how is the fire lord running this place?"

Azula put her teeth together and then answered back "I know who I am and so should you, and if you don't stop talking I will burn that tongue from your mouth. Also, don't go around telling me how to do mine or my father's jobs"

Ty Jin then recognize that terrifying voice and yelped when she saw azure flames in the Princess' right palm. Automatically she got on her knees and bowed. "i mean no disrespect to the royal crown, please princess Azula, I'm sorry."

Azula walked passed the kneeling girl and inside the household. "where is Ty lee?" Azula asked, or more like demanded. Ty Jin pointed at a room which Azula went inside. She saw a huge room, although not as big as her room alone, and 7 beds. She ignited a blue fire in her palm which illuminated the whole room. Azula saw a pink bed, which she guessed was Ty lee's.

Azula tapped the girl's shoulder and Ty lee shot out of her bed. "huh what? Azula is that you?" Ty lee moaned from being tired.

"yes it's me. I need to talk to you." Azula nodded. Ty lee hoped out of bed and went outside so no one would hear them.

"Ty lee, I'm running away because tomorrow the sages are going to announce the next avatar and father said he will kill her right away, and that us me."

"but you will e reincarnated and live again, so it doesn't matter and then we could be friends again!" Ty lee said in her usual cheery tone. Just then her smile was interrupted by Azula, which slapped her arm. "oww, what was that for?" Ty lee rubbed her arm and sobbed.

" I don't plan to die tomorrow so I am leaving" she stated

"for how long? Where? How?" Ty lee tossed questions. Just as the princess was about to answer, Ty lee added "did you say good bye to Koron?" and she wiggled her brows.

Azula blushed and answered " actually, yes. Also I came to say bye. The announcement will be in about 5 hours at 8 o'clock and it will be just a matter of time before they figure out I'm gone."

"ok bye Azula" Ty lee said as she waved good bye.

As Ty lee walked back, her sister approached her and asked "what was that?" Ty lee just shook her head and ran to her room and lied down in her bed pretending she was asleep. After a couple minutes, she got up and ran to catch up to Azula.

Azula kept walking down the volcano and tried not to fall down the steep thing. Just then she saw a pink smudge running down the volcano at rocket speed. She thought of using her fire blasts to go faster, but that would give away her position. So she just took her time l the bottom.

When she reached the bottom, she saw Ty lee. "Ty lee why are yo-" she was cut off by Ty lee's famous bear hugs.

Ty lee hugged her harder as Azula was struggling against her arms. "I am coming with you"

"no Ty lee you can't, you will become a wanted criminal as well"

"no I want to run away with you and then back to the circus...please?" Ty lee begged.

"ok but no where else"

"yay!" Ty lee squealed as she hugged the princess again.

"Get. Off. Now" Azula huffed as blue puffs came out of her mouh with each word.

"fine, fine, fine. So what now?"

"now, we go to the harbor, find a small life boat, and sail out. It will be so small that no one will notice for some time" Azual calculated

"you're so smart, Zulie" Ty lee admired.

"I know" Azula stuck her nose up arrogantly.

As they made their way into the harbor, they noticed there weren't many guards since it was night and it wasn't active. As they hid behind a land-post, they heard the guards talking.

Azula walked up to the two guards and she firebended from her fist straight in the back of one guard's head and knocking him out. The second guard didn't know what hit him as he fell on top of his partner.

Azula saw that there was a small ship, so she put her fists at their sides and rocketed straight up with her firebending like a rocket. Ty lee knew it was her time to come so she go on the ladder and climbed on board. "mnm we made it. Now how do we operate this thing?" Ty lee wondered.

"we operate this thing that's a ship by steering the wheel, which I will do, since you can't do anything right"

"huh.." Ty lee pouted. "what will I do?"

"can you read a map?" Azula asked

"yea!"

"great, you will give me directions to the southern air temple" Azula directed.

"ok, but why there?"

"it is the only place the fire nation doesn't patrol since anything else there is the south pole, which is worthless. Also, I need to learn airbending next" Azula told her.

"ohh I see. Well ok. Lets start"

THE NEXT DAY SAGES ANNOUNCE

There stood 5 sages in front of the palace to the people in front of the gates.

The head sage announced " we have known this for over 2 years, however, we have kept quiet since it would alter all plans and the child would be nothing. But now it is time, even though she is 14 and bow to be known until 16, changes have led us to pick this day to announce that the next avatar is...Princess Azula"

You could hear all the people whisper to each other and shout and even riots broke out. " what this is a mistake, sages. My Azula, the avatar?" Ozai steamed really pissed.

In the crown below Koron was hearing all this. "oh no. Now I know why last night..." he looked down. Then he felt weight on his shoulder and turned to see his other friend Rouji.

"it's alright" Rouji comforted.

Every day for the next week they would take turns steering and sleeping. Azula would steer in the day since she is a firebender and is strongest in the sun, and Ty lee would at night. By now, the word of her being the avatar had spread to most of the world.

After 3 days of travel, Azula let Ty lee go off at a town in the Earth Kingdom.

Everyday for the next week she traveled every day, never stopping, until one day.

Everything was going fine until an iceberg broke through the front of the ship. She had no idea what had happened since she was sleeping in her quarters in the ship. As the ship went down, so did she.

When she had no more air in her lungs to breathe, her avatar state got activated and she froze herself inside a frozen globe of ice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own avatar the last airbender

A young teenage boy and girl are sitting in a canoe one day. The boy, Sokka, and his sister, Katara, are in it while Sokka tries to catch a fish, which is utterly failing.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." Sokka raised his eyebrows at her.

"obviously I will need to know, because you can't do anything right." Katara answered as Sokka ignored her. Just then Katara saw a fish swim by and waterbended it around a circle of water. "Sokka, look!"

"Shhh. Katara, what the hell, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!"

"Sokka you idiot, I really caught one! You're gonna be the one cooking if you don't turn your head" Katara kept focusing her control on the water while screaming at her brother.

"Yea right!" Sokka replies as he breaks Katara's water control with the end of his spear and it drenches him.

"Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka says, obviously angered at the little mishap.

"Because I want it to" Katara says with sarcasm. "and it not magic it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka said having enough of his sister. While glaring at her.

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water, and there are plenty of waterbender in the north, I'm just the only one in the south" Katara says scoffing and crossing her arms.

Just then Sokka is making muscle reflections at himself in the water as Katara mentioned. He glares at her and all of a sudden the boat starts moving and they are headed toward an ice filled area. Thy start motioning the boat between the ice.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara directs.

Icebergs are all around them. They manage to dodge them but finally the boat is crushed. Sokka and Katara jump out in time onto one of the icebergs and land flat on their stomach.

"You call that left?"

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice. If only your waterbending worked as well as your tongue" Sokka repies mimicking Katara's waterbending.

"So it's my fault?" Katara puts her hands on her hips.

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Sokka sighs.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..." Katara waves her hands in anger, splitting an iceberg. "ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing your soldier game with toddlers"

"Uh... Katara?" Sokka points at the cracking ice, clearly terrified.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"She screams.

"Katara! Settle down!"

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" As she finishes the iceberg then splits fully apart. As that happens, their iceberg is pushed out.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"You mean I did that?"

"NOOOOOO! Gran-Gran came here an licked the ice open"

One half of the iceberg is floating in front of them and begins to glow a bluish color. Inside the ice there is a person in it.

"It's alive! We have to help." Katara's motherly instincts come back. She grabs Sokka's spear and moves toward the ghostly blue light coming out of the ice.

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is! It may as well eat you" he warns

"Haha, not funny Sokka" she skips on ice to get close and Sokka follows. She begins to use the spear to crack the ice. When it opens a light of blue shoots straight into the sky.

On a metal ship, we see a teenage boy with a shave head, except for a ponytail and wearing red and black "Finally. Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh askes not pleased.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end. No more cold nights on a metal floor, but back to the palace...home" Iroh groans.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him! "

"Or her, or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Iroh says, news still didn't reach their ears about Azula.

Zuko exploding in anger "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Do you not understand, uncle? This is important to me. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Just then, the water siblings see a girl with long dark brown hair and fire nation clothes stand up holding her head in her hand. She appeared very drowsy.

"Stop!" Sokka raises his spear

"Uhh, who are you? And why is it so cold? And where am I?" Azula asks confused as her head is hurting.

"You are in the southern water tribe" Katara says still staring at her.

Just as she was massaging her temples, she stopped and looked them over. She was not on the ship, but in a frozen wasteland. Just then all her memories came running back at her.

"So this is no joke?" she shrieked.

"Don't answer that, she's obviously from the fire nation and sent here to kill us, don't you see her red clothing?" Says Sokka

"First of all, yes, I am from the fire nation, and two, I am not going to kill you unless you give me a reason to, you peasant" Azula grunts and shoving her flaming fist into Sokka's face "but since I am already here, can you give me directions to the southern air temple?" she but her fist back on her sides.

"why should we help you?" Sokka asks still looking over her and protecting Katara in case this girl attacked.

"Sokka stop being so rude" Katara slaps her brother's arm and the spear falls on the ground "she won't do anything after what just happened" Katara turns to her "you can come to our tribe and we can help you, but if you are from the fire nation, what are you doing here and in the ice?"

Azula turns around and looks where she just was in the iceberg. Although she remembered, she didn't have to tell those water peasants. "Uhh...I don't know, but thank you for your hospitality or else I'll burn this place down so you will have to swim in the water"

"You can't burn this place down, it's all made of ice" Sokka laughs so hard, which turns into a snort.

"but I could burn your face" she tells him showing him her blue flaming hand up again.

"Ahh!" Sokka jumps back "uh ok let's see how accepting the others will be, KATARA. And how do we get back?"

"Gran-gran will let her, after all, she didn't do anything to us...yet" Katara turns to Azula "I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka" She points them out "what's your name?"

"I'm Pri- I mean Azula" she replies not knowing why she gave out her name. They can find out who she is and turn her in. But of course the water peasants aren't as smart to know fire nation royalty. Plus she was dresses in rags.

"that's a nice name" Katara turns an looks around the frozen land "how can we get back?"

"hmm" Azula tapped her pointer finger on her chin. "Are any of you waterbenders? If yes then we can get out easily" Azula stares at the odd siblings.

The water sibling looked at each other for a moment. Sokka had a gleam in his eye telling Katara no. "Don't answer Katara, if she has anymore information she will tell the other fire nation and they will take us away...like with mom" Sokka pleaded as he looked down at the mention of his late mother.

"Actually all of the fire nation hates me. That is the reason I ran away from home" she explains and sighs.

"so you are not with the fire nation?" Katara asks, swelling with hope. 'maybe she isn't so bad after all. She can teach me some waterbending!' Katara thought, ignoring the fact that she was from the fire nation, and therefore not a waterbender.

"well I was with the fire nation, and still am, but I don't think I'm welcome there anymore"

Sokka snorts "what? Were you TOO evil for the fire nation?" laughing at his pointless joke.

"None of your business" Azula crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away.

"I am a waterbender...but not good at all" Katara choked out cutting the awkward moment.

"uuuaaahh, Katara why did you tell her?" Sokka slaps his forehead.

As on cue, Azula always has a plan ready. "Great! I learned a bit about waterbending from history books, so can you create a giant wave of water to push us toward civilization?" Azula glared, expecting her to comply to her wishes.

Sokka comes up to Azula, stomping his feet on the cracking ice, and puts the palm of his hand over her lips, which were now a light pink color. "Katara is not g-AHH!" Sokka screams as his palm was burned by Azula's breath of fire. "KATARA! KATARA! THAT BITCH BURNED MY HAND. AHH!" Sokka screamed. Azula grabbed his wrist and yanked it to touch the cold ice as she sat on the cold ice. "Mnm...Thanks bitch...AHH!" Sokka screamed as Azula dug her sharp, long nails his skin. "Ok, ok, ok sorry, sorry. Please let go"

Katara saw and hunched down to pull Azula's arms off her brother, but her grip was too strong. "Azula, get off" Sokka still moaning in the background shrieked like a little girl when he saw blood coming out of the marks with her nails were still in his skin.

Sokka kissed Azula's hand and begged. "Please let go" Azula shocked and not used to being that close to a person, let go.

"Why did you do that to Sokka? He could be infected!" Katara leaned down next to her brother, examining his wound as Azula got up and put her hands on her hips as she watched the peasants comfort each other.

The siblings finished a moment later and both stood up, Sokka still clutching his hand. "You have to cut those claws, woman. You can kill someone" Sokka shrieked.

"that's my plan" Azula responded calmly as she wiped the blood onto his shirt. Sokka tingled at her touch. Even though the furs were thick, he could still feel her heat, as well as the heat rising to his cheeks.

Sokka, returning his composure stared at her hard. "that's gonna leave a stain" he touched the place where she wiped his blood.

"Azula? Why did you do that to poor Sokka? What has he done to you to deserve this?"

"his existence" she said as she glared at her. "back to the waterbending, can you create that huge wave I told you about?"

"hmm...I'll try" just then Katara creates a wave but it only goes forward a little, nit with enough force.

Azula ponders her options and then creates, yet another plan. "hold on to my shoulders" Azula tells them holding out her arms to them.

"wha-?" Sokka starts but is cut off

"JUST DO IT!" Azula screams holding out her arms once more.

Just as Katara and Sokka grabs onto her shoulders, she blasts out two blazes of fire propelling them forward.

"AAAAAH" Sokka and Katara scream

"Uhh you idiots, just hold on. Where do I turn in this cold wasteland?"

"to the left." Katara screams as her cheeks are floating around. She sees the village approaching. "right in front of you" Azula keeps going and then comes to a stop at the entrance where Sokka's war posts are. Sokka and Katara both get off her arms and see the whole village gathered, and Gran-Gran looking disappointed.

Sokka and Katara give each other cold glances and then both glare at Azula, without her noticing.

As they are in the village, the kids scatter and hide behind their mothers.

"Kids, remember what I thought you, face your fears!" Sokka shouts at them raising a fist into the air.

"Sokka! This is no time to play soldier!" Katara smacks his head.

Gran-Gran steps out from the other villagers "Sokka, Katara, what danger have you bought here?"

"Gran-Gran, this is Azula. She is from the fire nation but doesn't work with it" Azula had to hold her tongue for that statement "she is lost and just needs to stay here for a couple days and she will be on her way" Katara pleaded.

Gran-Gran looked at Katara for a while and then said "Very well, come into my tent, girl. Katara go do your chores. Sokka go with her"

"Uhh" Sokka moaned then turned to her and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, this way" He led her to a tent just a short walk away. As she passes through the villagers, they make a way for her and Sokka to pass through and the mothers hid their children from her sight. Azula just ignored them, pulled her hand out of Sokka's grip, with little restrain since his hand was still injured.

As she followed Sokka into the tent, it was nothing amazing. Just an igloo and blocks of ice with furs covering them, which were used as seats and a ice table. "not much" she was not used to being away from the palace just yet.

Sokka stared at her questionably. "yea? Well it was beautiful until your people destroyed it" He grunted. Azula just giggled. "Funny to you? Well you must be a very coldhearted, ruthless bitch" he spat at he shoved his swollen wrist into her face.

Azula sat down and and crossed one leg on top of the other. She patted the place next to her, gesturing him to sit with her. "so I've heard from others"

Sokka sat down next to her. Since the ice block was small, their thighs were pressed together. he noticed that she was wearing very thin fire rags and still warm. He put his hand upon her thigh. "How are you still so warm?"

Azula's brow twitched and she smacked his hand off. She then huffed out a blue breath of fire. "I'm a firebender, and we keep ourself warm from the inside"

"Why is your fire blue? I saw firebenders bend, but not like you"

"I am a prodigy firebender, the youngest in history and since I am so advanced, my fire is blue and much hotter than regular. I can also bend lightning"

Sokka's eyes were wide open now. "wow" he looked at her in the eyes for a moment and then hugged her.

Azula pushed his arms off so hard, that he fell off the stool. "what the hell peasant? Do you know who I am? I will have you arrested, no! Executed if you don't get your hands off me!"

Sokka got back up and glared at her. "Sorry, I was cold and you are so hot" Azula then stood up and stepped on his foot. Sokka understood what he just said and continued "i meant you were warm and I wanted to be warm too, so I hugged you" Azula calmed down and sat back down and Sokka did the same next to her again. "by the way, who do you think you are, telling me you will execute me?" he asked

"I am the pr-. Uhh... It's fire nobility talk...You know..." she hesitated

Sokka kept staring at her "if you are a noble, then what are you doing running away?"

"it complicated. I had a great life and a great friend, and I ran away. But I had a good reason for it" she looked down at her shoes making a rhythm with her tapping feet.

Then she turned her head to look at him and he looked at her, his features softening. He made a daring move and moved his head forward and so did she. Just as they were a mere inch apart, Gran-Gran walked in with Katara in front of her. "hello kids" she interrupted. Both Sokka and Azula jumped and returned back to natural. Katara, of course, noticed what they were about to do and glared at Sokka.

The old lady sat at the ice stool opposite of them and rested her elbows on the mini table separating them. Katara sat next to her helping her sit. She looked over Azula. "My name is Kanna, but you can call me Gran-Gran. You remind me of someone"

Azula looked shocked. Her uncle had traveled the world in his younger years, perhaps he made a friend? "I don't know what you mean"

"Do you know Prince Iroh?" Sokka leaned back against the igloo not caring anymore, while Katara got interested in hearing about a prince.

Azula nodded "Yes I do know him, he is a general now. Well, until 3 years ago. Did you know Iroh?"

" I knew him from an order we old folks had. So who rules the fire nation now?"

Katara and Sokka were now surprised that their Gran-Gran knew a prince and general of the fire nation as well as some fire nation politics. And what old folk order?

"His brother, Ozai. Now Fire Lord Ozai, since seven years ago"

Kanna nodded her head. The order suspected that would happen years ago. "You look a bit like Iroh"

Azula gulped. If her uncle knew this lady, then her secret would be out anyways. "Actually, we are related"

Sokka now fully awoken yelled "You are related to a prince? You must be rich! Why did you run away?"

"Shh Sokka. So who are you?" Kanna asked

"My name is Azula. I am his niece"

Katara now eyeballed her. "so do you live in some fancy palace? Do you have servants, and maids?" Katara stopped questioning as Kanna put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look, she knew to shut up.

"Ah, so you are not Azula, but Princess Azula. Correct?" Kanna questioned, even though she knew the answer already.

Azula nodded and Sokka burst out. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"because there are...consequences"

"You are the Fire Lord's daughter. Why did you run away dear?"

"I have a secret no one can know"

"understood, now leave her children" Kanna said motionnig Sokka and Katara to leave. Her secret was still safe.

Just as Zuko was practicing his firebending with his uncle, a messenger hawk came and landed on his uncles shoulder. Iroh opened up the letter and read it and then kept shaking his head no.

Zuko stopped as he walked over to his uncle and tore the letter from his hands and read it. "WHAT!" Zuko screamed.

Iroh steppes up from his seat and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "This is your sister we are talking about. Do you really want to fight your own blood?"

"Yes I do. She made me suffer in my childhood. And now it is payback" he glared at his uncle evilly.

Iroh looked worried. "but Zuko..."

"NO!" He slapped his uncle's hand off "I know where she is. CAPTAIN, I WANT YOU TO GO TO THE SOUTH POLE VILLAGE"

Then he turned to look at his uncle "uncle, teach me all you know. You know how advanced Azula is in firebending alone"

Iroh bowed his head in shame "yes, nephew"

After Azula awoke the next morning, she saw Sokka at her side of the bed. Sokka didn't seem to notice she was awake so she jumped on top of him and screamed boo.

"Ahh" Sokka screams as Azula knocked him down so she was on top of him. Realizing the position thy were in, they blushed and Azula jumped off.

"What are you doing here peasant?"

"Well, PRINCESS, I was wondering if you can come train with me and the men"

"ohh! I can't wait to stretch some muscles" She beamed with passion.

"great, let's go!" Sokka offered her his hand. She smacked it away and just got up. As she smacked his hand, she noticed bandages covering it.

"They healed your hand?"

"Yes, thanks to Gran-Gran" he looked at her as they walk to meet the 'soldiers' and 'men'. "I told her that sharp parts of ice cut into my hand as I slipped and fell in it"

Azula laughed evilly. "I could see that"

As they got to a place, Azula saw a bunch of children who ran to Sokka after seeing her. "Soldiers, men, when you are faced with the evil fire nation, show no fear" Sokka remarked as he pointed to her.

Azula stood and crossed her arms and leaned on one hip. Sokka noticed and went to her and whispered in her ear, so the kids wouldn't hear. "run around and chase them. I want you to show them an example of evil firebenders and then let them take a few swings at you. You are the perfect test model, since you are of the enemy nation"

Azula looked straight at him. "no" she slapped him and stepped on his foot. "I will not be your model. I thought we would train!"

Sokka put his hands on her shoulders "we are training" he took his hands off and showed her the children "with these water tribe warriors"

She looked at the children in disgust as she frowned. "those pathetic excuses are nothing but children. They couldn't beat a firebending master like me" she said sticking her thumbs in her chest.

"I could beat you, girl. Bending or no bending" Sokka challenged her as the kids kept cheering. "but not in front of the kids, they are too young"

One of the kids ran up to Sokka "pweese soookka? Let te ledy sho you" the child asked tugging on his pants.

Sokka sighed and looked at Azula "Bring it on, princess. But no bending, that would be cheating"

Azula kept her trademark smirk pasted on her face the whole time. "but Sokka, you said you can take me on, quote, 'bending or no bending'"

Sokka looked at her and growled "I wasn't thinking, no bending"

Azula cocked her head to the side "ok, I could take this peasant on with my hands behind my back"

Sokka rolled his eyes "come on" he said as he brought up his spear and boomerang in the other and getting into a stance, thus spreading his legs a bit out. She also got into a stance. As Sokka swung at her with his spears, she ducked and dodged it. As she was coming back up she grabbed onto the handle and and pulled it out of his grasp. He was shocked but continued and he threw his boomerang at her. Azula calculated the degrees and where it would land. She grabbed onto Sokka and pushes him into the spot. Sokka, not knowing what would happen went and next thing he knew, his own boomerang hit him in the back of his head. He fell on the floor and held his head in his hands.

Azula stood above him smirking. "So Sokka, who outmatched you in 30 seconds?"

"you"

"and who did it without bending?"

"Uhh, you probably got all the training at the palace" he stood up "You are pretty good" Azula smiled "For a girl!"

"I beat you with no bending, am a master prodigy firebender, and am the princess" she screamed at him and grabbed him by the collar. Just then, the children all started clapping along with Katara. They both turned around and faced her.

"so now you are BOTH out playing soldier?" Katara asked as she unfolded her arms and came closer to them.

"I wanted to show your brother who is best" Azual states as she let go of him and he stumbled back a bit. "the children are happy, and so should you" she pointed at Katara. Then she turned to Sokka "and you, know your place in this world" she finished as she walked away, back into her sleeping igloo.

Katara ran after her to try to catch up. As she caught up she stepped in front of Azula. "Can you teach me how to fight like that? Also teach me waterbending" she pleaded

"I'm not a waterbender" Azula stated as she walked off. "give me some food, and not those sea prunes again"

Katara and Azula kept walking. "Aww, but sea prunes are my favorite. Fine, if you teach me waterbending, I'll give you some normal food"

Azula might as well get over this "Sure, but that might not last long because I am not a waterbender and only have limited knowledge"

"ok I'll go to Gran-Gran's igloo and check if she has some food." Katara stormed off and came back with a stew of a traditional water tribe soup. She walked over to Azula and showed her the plate. "Would you like this?"

Azula leaned over and look at the soup. It wasn't anything compared to the palace food, but it was alright for the time being. "Sure"

Azula and Katara ate their food in silence as Katara spoke up "after we finish eating, I would like to show you something, since you are fire nation you might understand"

After their pleasant meal, Katara dragged Azula to come after her to somewhere no one has long gone to.

"so where exactly is this place?" Azula asked.

As Katara and her turned around a corner, a huge fire nation ship appeared. Katara pointed to the flag "do you know who did this?"

Azula studied the flag closely and it was a bit hard to tell since the flag had been years old and torn. Azula squinted her eyes to see. "yes that is the flag of the southern raiders"

Katara thought for a second and an idea popped in her head "can we go check it out?"

Azula shrugged her shoulders "sure"

As they walked inside, the girls examined the ship. "This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl."

Azula looked all over the ship and then an idea popped in her head. "this is my escape out of this wretched cold ice wasteland! A ship!"

"but this ship is decades old"

"so? Better than being stuck here" Azula shrugged her shoulders

"where are you planning on going?" Katara asked now interested

"the southern air temple, then the Northern Water Tribe and after I am off to Ba Sing Se. "

"ooh so you will travel?" Azula nodded in response. "Can I come with you to the northern water tribe to learn waterbending?" Katara begged now on her knees

Azula pulled her back on her feet by the collar. "sure but after that I am off to go alone" Katara nodded her head. As they headed back to the village.

As they came back, Sokka looked over at Azula. "why did you signal the fire nation?"

"what do you mean?" Sokka handed her the telescope. Far away there was a fire nation ship heading right toward them. "I didn't singnal anyone, they are coming by themselves."

Sokka looked at her and pushed her in the chest. "No! You are leaving right now and never coming back. Die for all I care. " he turned her around and started dragging her out.

Katara ran up to Sokka hugged him tight "Sokka, stop"

"no I will not" Sokka advanced to Azula and told her "you did this on purpose and blackmailed us!"

Azula backed away and just in case he came closer, fire daggers were formed out of her fists. Katara then stepped in "no Sokka, she will take me to the north pole to learn waterbending!" Se clutched his shirt tighter "what are you doing?"

Sokka looked at her "I am protecting you from evil maniacs like her" he said gesturing toward Azula. "you are not allowed here anymore!"

Azula blasted a harmless blue fire at him and walked away "I was just leaving" and she walked away. Everyone walked back preparing for the incoming fight. As Zuko's ship arrives Sokka stood there waiting. As everyone is waiting, Azula watches everything from beyond.

The front of the ship comes out and out steps an angry firebender boy about Sokka's age. He steps out with some other uniformed soldiers. "where is she?" everyone stares at him. "where is she? You know the master of four elements? A fire nation girl with long hair and gold eyes, pale skin."

Just then Azula steps out. "looking for something Zuzu or are you still finding your honor?"

"Azual! Come here with me or I won't have to force you." he said holding out his hand. She just kept standing and glaring. "Come on soldiers, I don't think she learned waterbending in this dump yet"

Sokka came up to her and asked "who is he?"

"my brother" she whispered back.

Before the Sokka can ask another question, the firebenders were already attacking the place. This was a fight between Azula and Zuko. Being weaker that she spent so long not in the proper heat, Azula quickly lost when the other soldiers attacked her. She already had a plan ready, so she let them take her away.

After they left Katara came up to Sokka " She was the Avatar...huh... No wonder she ran away, the fire nation hate her."

"yea, that was her big secret"

"we have to go save her!" Katara begged

"already on it!" Sokka looked at her "what's the plan?"

"well Azula said about using the big abandoned fire nation ship to go"

"let's go" Sokka grabbed her wrist not wasting any time.

"yea let's go save your girlfriend" Katara said to him

Sokka started blushing. "she is not"

"you almost kissed at the table" Katara spilled "I saw"

Sokka was shocked that Katara saw that "who cares..."

Just then Kanna popped in on them. "where are you two going?" the siblings looked at each other "its fine I know. Listen children, Azula is the Avatar. She is the world's only chance. You both found her for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with hers.

"thank you" they said and hugged until Sokka and Katara boarded the ship. As they were on, they made their way to the main control room. Sokka, being a smart fellow, figured out how it worked and now was heading a course for Zuko's ship.

On the ship, Zuko is looking at his sister across from her cell. "look where you ended up. You are a mess and now I will be father's favorite. You are a valuable prize now, to me. Maybe I should cut off all your hair, and give it as a gift to father."

Azula kept her stare cold. "may I speak to uncle?" Zuko looked her over and then nodded. "family reunion?" she nodded back

In about ten minutes after Zuko's departure, Iroh came in and opened her cell with keys. He looked at her and hugged her. "you have grown so much. Now go quickly, your friends are following us"

Azula nodded. "I met your friend Kanna"

Iroh clicked his tounge and remembered. "Kanna! Is she well?"

"yes"

Iroh shoved her out of the ship to the exit "now go dear"

Azula looked under her and saw the ocean along with some ice. She took a deep breath and jumped in the water. As she splashed in, she wiped her eyes and looked around. She then saw the ship approaching. She waited in the ice cold water, warming herself all the time. When the ship was close enough, Sokka and Katara saw her in the water. The engine of the ship was so strong that it started pulling Azula in. When Azula was so close that it fought some of the water tribe furs she borrowed caught in the twirling fan, her eyes started glowing and she waterbender herself up to the surface with her eyes still glowing. She then looked at Katara and Sokka and back at Zuko's ship. She then waterbender the snow of the iceberg into an avalanche that crashed onto Zuko's ship. As she was done damaging Zuko's ship, she fell down onto the surface of the ship with Sokka and Katara at her side. "thank you" she whispered before she fainted in their arms.

When Azula woke up in a few hours, she saw that she was in a small room with fire nation colors and the insignia.

As she looked around, she saw Katara hovering above her. "How are you feeling?"

Azula rubber her temples "Fine" Katara nodded. "Why did you come after me?"

Katara giggled "because you are our friend" she looked around then focused her attention on the princess "what did you do when your eyes started glowing?"

"that is the avatar state. It happens when you are in danger"

Just then Sokka opened the door and walked in "How is our lier doing?"

Katara's eyes shot at him. "Sokka!"

"She lied about her identity" Sokka glared at Azula

Katara then looked over at Azula. "Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?"

Azula looked down "because I never wanted to be. My own father and country would probably keep me in a prision with no elements, until I died"

Sokka looked upset "I'm sorry for calling you that. But you are going to save the world and end the war, right?"

"I will not go against my own country!"

Katara decided to play along and hope that Azula would change her mind later on "you need to learn the four elements, so air would be next"

Azula nods her head "that is why we are going to the Southern air temple."

Sokka groans 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Avatar

**AN: Ok here is chapter 4**

Azula was steering the ship, while Sokka was giving the directions from an old map they found in storage on the ship. It may not be accurate since it was 60 or more years old, but it would do.

They had been switching positions every once in a while. The group had no trouble, since no fire nation ships come around here to patrol as they see the southern water tribe as no big threat. They had been traveling for about a day now.

Katara came to the busy pair with lunch. "Here is lunch, guys" with a smile on her face, as she was happy she can serve them the best she can.

Sokka turned back around quickly with his mouth watering already "ohh! Katara, what is it?" They have not eaten for a whole day now.

Katara came closer so Azula can see too. "I made you fish that I caught with my waterbending"

Sokka rolled his eyes "again with that magic?"

As Sokka and Azula saw it, they groaned. They had been eating fish every time. What did they expect when traveling at sea?

"Sokka? Are you going to tell me where to go or should we just go back?" Azula asked, not at all patient or caring for his needs.

Katara came over to her "Let's rest for a little while and eat"

Azula sighed "Fine" She wasn't about to complain, after all, she was hungry.

They sat down around an old table used for playing pai-sho. Katara gave each of them a fish on top of some plates she found in the abandoned kitchen. Katara and Sokka sat on one side, while Azula sat across from them.

"So how does the air temple look?" Katara asked while biting off a piece of her fish.

"Well, I have never been there but I saw some paintings. Apparently, it's built on top of mountains"

"Uhh, travel" Sokka sighed

"Sokka! Act nice" Katara regarded her brother and turned back to Azula "It must be very beautiful"

Azula shook her head "it's not. Ever since the airbenders were extinct, no one can clean up the place from the genocide that happened years ago by the fire nation"

Katara physically cringed at hearing that. "Uhh"

Sokka is carefully studying a map "hmm...by the looks of it, we should be there by noon"

Azula looked up from her plate. "that's great! Now how will I learn airbending?" she looked glum.

Katara thought for a second "Well there should be some airbending scrolls."

Azula looked at her "There definitely are, but don't you need some real masters?"

"I learned some waterbending without any help, so should you"

"hmm...well I am a prodigy firebender and since fire and air are both somewhat similar, it might not be so hard...besides, air isn't my opposite element so I bet that I will get it quick" as Azula finished eating she rested her chin on the palm of her hand and waited for them to finish.

As they finished, Azula and Sokka went back to steering the ship in the correct direction while Katara watched them.

Sokka was looking out of a telescope he found in the old captain's quarters. He then spotted some architecture on top of a mountain "Azula! Azula! Azula!"

She turned around annoyed "What peasant?"

"look!" he shoved the telescope to meet her right eye

"what am I looking at?" she snatched it out of his hand to look for herself.

"THE STUPID AIR TEMPLE!"

She looked around a bit more and spotted it "yes, yes it is that. It should take us about a half hour to get there" she gave the telescope back to Sokka.

"wake me in an hour" Sokka said as he left and slapped her back.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"yea, yea sure" he said as he waved her off.

AN HOUR LATER

Azula docked the ship at the bottom of the huge mountain. "Katara go wake Sokka up"

Katara nodded and came up to Sokka and screamed in his ear "Wake up, idiot!"

Sokka just turned around and mumbled "Azula, honey, stop it! Just go back to sleep"

Katara was shocked. Why was he thinking like that. "Uhh Sokka? You are really creeping me out so just wake up!" She screamed as she slapped him across the face.

Sokka, still keeping his eyes closed. "Azula, you are my wife, what are you doing?" he mumbled as he turned back toward Katara "Come cuddle me more"

Katara at that moment knew that he was probably dreaming about Azula as his...wife. "Azula! Come here!"

Azula stormed over to sleeping Sokka, and Katara "What? Did you wake him up yet or did I come here for a pointless reason?"

Katara whispered something in her ear.

Azula looked horrified "He thinks I'm his...WHAT?" she breathed out a small blue flame as she screamed in disbelief.

Katara looked on at what Azula was going to do.

Azula walked over to sleeping Sokka and kneeled on her knees next to him. She reached out her hands and applied heat to them. She then snaked them around Sokka's neck.

Sokka jumped out of sleep as his neck was burning "Ahh! What was that for?"

Azula glared at him and got up "For your dreams!" She walked off waving her hand, motioning Katara and Sokka to follow her.

Sokka got up and looked at Katara as they started walking behind her. "Was I talking in my dreams again?"

Katara looked at him "yes, you were"

Sokka started burning up "Uhh" he shrieked.

Zuko and Iroh walk into a ship dock.  
>"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing her trail"<p>

Iroh looked at him "You mean Azula?"

Zuko turned to his uncle angrily "Don't mention her name on these docks! Once word gets out that she's here, every firebender will be out looking for her in my place, and I don't want anyone getting in the way"

Zhao comes out and looks at the young prince "Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko and Iroh turn with a surprised expression.

Zuko, Zhao, and Iroh sit at a table while Zhao is annoucing. "And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war"

Zuko crosses his arms "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool"

Zhao sits in the chair next to Zuko "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, have you heard about the avatar?"

"I have heard but we haven't found her yet an have no trace of her"

"Did you really expect to? Azula is a master firebender and you are just a banished weak prince"

Zuko looks down

Zhao notices this. "Unless you found some evidence where she may be"

Zuko looks away "Nothing"

Zhao sits up "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found.

Zuko now is angered "I haven't found anything. Azula probably hid in the earth kingdom. Come on, Uncle, we're going"

Zuko gets up to leave but sees guards so he waits for what they have to say.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let her escape" the guard told Zhao.

Zhao adverts his gaze to Zuko "Now, remind me how exactly was your ship damaged?"

Zhao paced around a room "So, a fourteen-year-old girl bested all of your firebender? You're more pathetic than I thought"

"I underestimated her once, but it will not happen again"

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance"

Zuko sits up and looks at him "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..."

"And you failed!"

Zhao looks at him "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. She's mine now"

Zuko stands up and goes to Zhao

Azula, Katara and Sokka stare up at the temple from all the way at the bottom of the mountain.

Sokka looks at the girls while pointing up at the sky "I am not climbing that thing"

Azula looks down and notices that she is stepping on something. She bends down and picks up something that looks like a long wooden stick. "what is this?"

Katara and Sokka look at her as she swings the stick in the air and then all of a sudden it opens with two huge orange wings. Azula now looks happy "I know how we are getting up there!" She shows it closer to them.

Sokka looks unimpressed. "With a stick?"

Azula glares at him and then says "No, idiot, it's a staff that you fly with" She looks closer at it, something is carved into it.

"what does it say?" Katara asks as she sees some words written on the staff but they are not clear.

"it says Aang" Azula positions herself under the staff as if ready for flying "It must have belonged to someone called Aang"

"Aang" Katara whispers

Sokka looks at them. "We can't fly that from this altitude. If we climb a little more, we can get in the air from there"

Azula starts climbing right away "Let's go!"

Katara, Sokka and Azula climbed for about 20 minutes until they came to a stop at a huge rock sticking out of the side of the mountain.

As they were steady Azula positioned herself at the staff. "ok grab on to each of my hands and the bottom of the wings."

As Sokka and Katara got in their places, Azula jumped from the mountain and cheated by propelling them with firebending and soared up to the entrance of the temple. "ok we are here" and they jumped of as Azula closed the staff.

They entered the temple and found a room with beds, even though they were old. "ok" Azula said as Katara opened the door "grab a bed because we will be here for some time"

Azula jumped on the biggest one just as Sokka was about to and she pushed him off. "Hey! Oww! I got there first" Sokka retorted

"I landed first" Azula said crossing her legs neatly on top of the bed.

Katara got on a bed in the corner, away from them "Why don't you share it? You seems to be getting there"

Azula and Sokka looked at each other and blushed. "Uhh Katara! With that spoiled bitch?"

Azula turned trying to hide her blushing cheeks "Haha with that peasant?"

Sokka just laid down on the huge bed as Azula sat on one end "It's ok, I don't mind, unless you do" Sokka said playing with her.

"Of course I mind, you pervert! Who do you think I am? Some whore?" she pushes him off the bed and turned around.

Sokka got up rubbing his head, which he hit. "Geez, I was joking" he crawled over to the bed next to her, which was the second biggest one. "I'll just take this one"

Azula scoffed and got up "I'm going to go look around" then added "I can't stand to be in the same place a you for too long"

Azula came out of the room and went to the second floor. As she walked through, she saw many skeletons and fire nation parts of uniforms just laying on the floor. What happened almost seemed unreal.

Then she found a library in a ginormous room. The library was huge with tall shelves filled with numerous books. Some were on the floor or out of place, since no one could tidy up now.

She was looking around when she found a thick book on the technique of airbending. She grabbed it of the shelf and continued looking when she found about 5 different airbending scrolls. She also grabbed them and came back into the room with their beds in it.

She came in and dropped the texts on her huge bed. "guys, look what I found"

Katara and Sokka got out of their beds and walked over to her. "An airbending book and scrolls?" Sokka asked as he picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"Yes I will read the book, and after I will go out and practice" she looked so determined.

"Whatever crazy" Sokka said as he laid down next to her on the bed.

She ignored Sokka as she leaned against the wall and started reading.

In the meantime Katara fell asleep on her bed and so did Sokka on Azula's bed.

At around midnight Azula was still up, lighting the room with her firebending and reading. Now, she finished the whole book and she was so tired that she didn't care what happened and put the book down and fell asleep.

The next morning Azula awoke and felt arms around her. She looked down and saw arms of a certain water tribesman with blue arm wrappers. "SOKKA!"

Sokka jumped and fell off the bed, again. "Uhh why do I keep falling off beds?"

Azula looked down at him. "beds hate you and why were you sleeping next to me?"

Sokka looked around and was finally awake "Don't pretend you didn't like it"

Azula stood up fully. "no I don't want peasant arms all over me"

Sokka stood up "keep saying that"

Azula punched the air and sent fire at him which he dodged, just barely. Sokka held up his hands in defeat "ok I didn't try anything and I don't plan to, so calm down"

Azula walked over to Katara's bed and stuck two fingers out and sent fire at the blanket and screamed in her ear "Wake up!"

"Ahh" Katara screamed and jumped out of bed as she saw the fire. Azula waved her arm and the fire went out, leaving ashes from the blanket "What happened?"

Azula looks at her and crosses her arms "We want food"

Sokka hears about food so he rushes in. "With meat"

Azula looks at him "This is an air temple, genius, and what I know is that they were vegetarians, so you will only find fruit" she turned to Katara "So go get some" she waved her hand at her.

Katara looked at her in the eyes, challenging her "I am not your servant like you had at your 'oh so glorious' palace, and you always treat me like one and threaten me and Sokka" she said as tears dwelled up in her eyes. Sokka went to her and comforted her.

Azula turned around from the siblings, getting jealous of them for not being so close to Zuko. "You are the peasant here and i am the princess" she gets no answer "Fine let's starve" she said as she walked off.

Azula went outside of the rooms, outside where the fresh air was. She held up the airbending scroll and looked it over. "hmm this sounds fairly easy" she spent the whole night reading techniques and stances and peace of mind needed for airbending, and she was ready. She put both of her hands to the sides and turned them inward controlling the air currents around them. Just then a pretty big swirl of air formed in her hands and she let it out as she stretch out her hands. "haha! This is so easy!" she was so happy that she got it. "father will be so proud of me-" she then stopped. Her father wouldn't be proud that his daughter is the avatar. A long time ago, it was honored in the fire nation...but things change.

The rest of the day Azula spent outside practicing airbending moves.

At she came inside the rooms at around dawn she saw a bowl of fruit on top of her bed as Sokka and Katara were almost done with theirs.

She came and sat on her bed and began eating while not speaking to the others.

Katara stopped and glared at her "Is there anything you want to say?"

Azula looked up "yes there is, I am beginning to learn airbending, and it is going great!"

Katara was not amused "anything else?" she asked as she pointed at the bowl of fruit.

Azula looked at her and mumbled something.

Although Katara heard what she said, she wanted to be clear "what did you say?"

"Thank you!" and Katara nodded.

After they finished eating, Sokka spoke up. "So, Azula? You've been around this temple these few days, why don't you show us around?"

Azula got up and leaned against the opening of the room "come on"

They went around and Sokka noticed a door "what is that?"

Azula looked at it "It looks like the opening in the temple at Roku's Island that we have in the fire nation"

Sokka went and slammed against the door with his side "ow! It's not opening"

Azula went closer "at the fire temple, you open these kind of doors with firebending, but since we are at the air temple, it probably opens with airbending" just then Azula put her palms forward and released air into the holes at the bottom of the woodcut. The air travels through the pattern and the door opens to reveal a dark room.

They walk inside and see a bunch of statues. Sokka looks around "statues?"

They walk to the end of the room. "these are all avatars"

Katara looks up "there must be millions of them"

Azula nods her head "they are my past lives" she pointed at a statue "Thats avatar Roku, the last fire avatar"

Sokka nods his head "so where are the others and you?"

"obviously, the airbenders died and stopped making them, dum-dum" she rolled her eyes at him. How much more pathetic can these peasants get?

Sokka looks at her funny "dum-dum? Who made that up? A seven year old?"

Azula glared at him "actually, I made that up when I was seven, so yes"

Just then a sound was heard and they all hid behind the statues.

Everyone kept quiet and then they saw some huge ears. Sokka jumped out "DINNER!"

Azula and Katara both followed him. When they got to him, Sokka was holding a lemur in his hands.

"Sokka, let go of the poor thing" Katara said as she bent down and released it from his grip.

"Uhh! It got away!"

"Let's go back" Azula said walking away.

They all walk back to their room in silence. When they enter, Sokka jumps on his bed "Ahh, my legs hurt so much"

Azula sits on her bed and looks at him "We only walked for a half hour"

Sokka scoffs. Azula sits cross legged on her bed and starts meditating. In the middle Sokka interrupts her "What are you doing?"

Azula stays in place and simply answers "meditating, it's what monks do, and I have to learn to become a master airbender"

Sokka lays back on his bed "Are you going to tattoo blue arrows all over your body too?"

Azula opens one eye and looks at him "I am from the fire nation, so no"

Azula continues to meditate and then her eyes start to glow under her eyelids. Katara notices and comes up to the bed waking Sokka.

"Sokka look!"

"What is happening to her?" Sokka asks as he is about to touch one of her eyes just to have Katara slap his hand away.

"She did that too when we were with Zuko"

"Yes but she is now peaceful and not fighting" just then Sokka touches her forehead and Azula's eyes shot open and turn to Sokka staring at him with her still glowing eyes.

"Ahh Katara help, she is staring at me with those glowing eyes!"

"I told you to leave her alone" just then Azula's head turn back and she once again closes her eyes.

"ok that is one creepy chick"

In the Spirit World

Azula falls from the sky and sees a monkey sitting and meditating. She walks up to it. "can you tell me where I am?" the monkey says nothing so she attempt to firebend at him, only to notice she can't bend.

She comes all the way up to the monkey and grips his shoulders and shakes him "WHERE AM I? AND WHY CAN'T I BEND?"

The monkey opens his eyes as Azula lets go of it. "You are in the spirit world, child"

Azula then gets scared for the first time in her life. "Why am I in the spirit world? Am I dead?"

"That may be a possibility" the monkey replies.

"I can't be dead!" she screams gripping to her hair.

"Shh, you will wake the spirits, child" the monkey tells her. "Only spirits can come here. You must be a spirit"

Azula shakes her head "I'm not a spirit."

The monkey stands up and comes up to her and puts his hand on her forehead which shines green for a second and lets go. "you are the avatar! That is why you are here. The avatar is the bridge between the spirit world and the mortal world. That is why you can come here without being dead"

Azula lets out a breath. "good, so how can I get back?"

"you will have to go see hei-bai"

"Who?"

"The big panda" he points toward the right "go there and you will find him"

Azula nods and continues down the path. As she is walking a big red dragon comes at her and stops in front of her and touches her forehead and she sees Roku and this is his dragon. Roku tells her there is something to help her when she gets out of here and that it is the reincarnation of Fang, his dragon.

After the dragon delivers the message she keeps walking and then she finally sees a panda. "can you help me get back?"

The panda turns to her way and shines a bright blue light at her from it's mouth.

When she opens her eyes she is still meditating and Sokka and Katara are looking over her. "why are you looking at me?"

Sokka crosses his arms "why were your eyes glowing?"

Azula looks at him and then Katara and back at Sokka "I was in the spirit world"

"the spirit world?" Katara asked

Azula nodded and explained to them what happened.

"that's just weird" Sokka says

"you're weird" Katara scolds him.

Azula quickly gets up and runs out of the room and at the entrance is a big blue dragon waiting for her. "KATARA, SOKKA COME QUICK!"

Katara and Sokka come out and see the dragon. "woah" They say.

Sokka runs up to Azula and stands between her and the dragon. "I will protect you with my... Umm...-"

Azula steps in front of Sokka and pats the dragon's nose.

Azula airbends herself on top of the dragon and sits on it between the scales on its back. Then the dragon lies down and Azula jumps off.

The siblings come closer. "So is this the dragon Roku gave you?" Katara asks.

"Yes he said each avatars have and animal guide for their life and this will be mine"

Sokka comes to the dragon and kicks it's foot. The dragon turns to Sokka and breathes a blue fire ball at it.

Sokka backs away. "hey Azula, it is just like you, it even has your flames and personality" Sokka comes to the standing dragon and looks down. "it's a girl, what will you name it?"

Azula looks at the dragon's huge golden eyes. "I will call you Azure, because of your flames"

"So now that we have transportation that is much faster than a ship and flies, when can we leave?"

Azula looks at her "these past weeks I have learned the basics of airbending, so I can learn on the way to the north pole from the airbending scrolls"

"So let's start tomorrow morning?" Katara suggests.

"Yes, now I am going back to sleep" Azula walks away with Sokka.

Katara looks at the dragon one more time and sighs "I guess I can go rest too"

**AN: Please review. I wrote a couple more chapters of this, but I don't know if I should post it since I got no reviews, except one. So review so I can continue. THX! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own avatar the last airbender

Please excuse me for the late update and thanks for the reviews. You have encouraged me. Also, this will not be following the story line of the original. It may seem like it is right now, but that because its the beginning. There will be a major difference later on (much later on), but I don't wanna give out any spoilers. OK! so enjoy (^-^)

P.s. I suck at fight scenes, so I won't even try

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

The next morning they all starting packing. Sokka kept looking around for some souvenirs. He was hungry and hadn't eaten anything. Hungry Sokka meant trouble. "mnm... Air nomad chocolates"

Katara came over to him and narrowed her eyes. What was her idiot of a brother doing again? "Sokka, those are old" Katara slapped the...things, away from his hands.

"So?"

Azula chose that time to come in from morning bending practicing she had just finished. Luckily she had heard their conversation "So? Well, you can die"

Sokka came up to her and took a piece of chocolate in between his thumb and index finger and waved the 100 year old chocolate in her face. "Come on Azula, one bite!" he used his other hand to pinch her cheek.

Azula slapped his hand and the chocolate fell on the floor "No!" she then brushed her fingers through his hair, which was down and not in its usual style but down as usually in the mornings. It was soft, like silk "You have such nice hair" she took her hand back. "my mother used to do my hair... A long time ago"

Sokka leaned in closer and cupped her cheek as they stared in each other's eyes.

Katara then came up and coughed over exaggerated. The pair jumped and got back to natural. "Seriously, just stop this, guys"

Azula crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned around. Sokka came up in front of her "Don't worry, Katara is just jealous"

Katara came up to her brother stomping her feet on the floor. "Of what?" she screeched her words.

Azula then had to make a remark "that you don't have any attention"

"What!" she screeched once more.

Azula started walking off. "Bye peasants, I am going to leave now so if you want to come, I suggest that you move it"

Sokka and Katara grabbed their things and scurried out like little mice.

They walked a bit around this temple and finally got out into the open area where the flying bisons used to sleep. Although, now a big dragon was there instead.

As they got out, the three teens looked back at the temple once more and admired it's beauty. This might be the last time they came here.

The next thing they knew, they were getting on Azure's back. Azula set up a saddle on the blue dragon that was meant to be for sky bisons, but it fit Azure since she was much bigger and longer than the sky bisons with the same amount of width.

As they got on the dragon, they started flying with Sokka just sitting there half naked and Katara sewing his pants together. Sokka went to a part of the temple where his pants got caught in the door.

"hey Katara! How are Sokka's pants?"

Katara keeps sewing.

"Stop bugging her, hothead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing"

Katara looks up at him and stops her work. He has insulted her many times for her being a girl. Katara had enough of his sexist attitude "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

Azula looks at him. She didn't understand the big deal. Yes, peasants were all treated like this weather or not you were a female. Azula didn't have this problem back in the fire nation since she was royalty and it wouldn't matter anyway. However, she continued to add onto Katara. Azula felt that she needed to protect her opinion. "Yes Sokka, please explain this brilliant idea of yours to ME!"

Sokka shrugs not noticing Azula's threat "Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of thing"

"For your information, I am a girl, and am much better at those things than you, and I can't even sew" Azula stares him down. Honestly he didn't, that's what servants were for...no?

Katara throws the pants at Sokka with a hole in the middle "All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!"

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants. "Katara, PLEASE!"

Azula grabs the pants from him. "hmm let's see what girls can do" she holds out her sharp nails and makes and even bigger hole from stretching apart all the work Katara had put into those pants.

Katara tries to grab the pants from her grip, but fails and makes and even greater hole which rips through the middle of the pants. Now they were totally ruined.

Sokka takes both pieces from each of their hands and looks at the girls. "What the hell?" they laugh at Sokka.

"That's what you get" Azula looks at him slyly.

-...-.-..-.-.-...-...-,..-...-,-,,-,-,

They decided to land at an island Katara spotted so Azure can get some rest and to make a pit stop to resupply, and get Sokka some new pants.

Azula signals Azure to come down and they land and leave Azure there, knowing she will wait, and walk into the town they saw from above.

Just then they are ambushed and Azula tries to fight for awhile with her fire bending. She manages to leave about 5 or so warriors injured or burned on the ground, but they attacked her by surprise and she was outnumbered.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-,-,-,-,-.-..-,-.

The three are all tied to a the statue of Avatar Kyoshi at the end, and have a bandage over their eyes so they can't see.

They hear a old man's voice "you have some explaining to do"

Then, they hear another voice from the opposite direction; a young girl's voice "And why have you bought the fire nation here?"

Sokka hears this. He was annoyed with someone thinking he was with those monsters. "me and my sister are from the water tribe" he points to Azula accusingly "she's from the fire nation so go arrest her, not us"

Azula huffs out a breath. Why was she hoping for him to defend her? "Thank you Sokka, for defending me" she says sarcastically...typical Sokka.

Sokka struggles against the ropes that are burning into his skin. The ones who attacked them sure took their time making sure the ropes were secure. Speaking of that..."who attacked us?"

Then the girl takes off all their eyes coverings and stands waiting while their eyes adjust to the light. Suki comes to stand in front of Sokka and looks him in the eye. Sokka stares into her greenish eyes.

All of a sudden Sokka's eyes widen as it all clicks in his head "girls?" Sokka spits in disgust.

The girl who was previously staring into his blue eyes takes a few steps back and looks at him with her hands on her hips "Yes, girls ambushed you"

"No way! Girls are weak and pathetic!" Sokka screams.

Katara is now fed up with Sokka. He insulted females many times, but this wasn't a good place to let her idiot brother's mouth run. So, she interrupts them "Sorry my brother is an idiot"

"Truly is" Azula speaks up.

Suki completely forgot about her while arguing with the water tribe teen. She turns to her "Why have you bought the fire nation here?" In a split second Suki takes her sword out in a single swift move and positions her sword at Azula's neck "since when is the water tribe working with the fire nation now?"

"we were just leaving" Azula told her as she stared into the girl's green eyes, while leaning her head backwards so the sword wouldn't cut into her neck.

Suki not buying her words continued to keep her sword positioned at the girl's neck. While only moving her hea toward the others dirrection, she looked at them "I'm afraid I can't let you go to bring your fire armies back to Kyoshi Island after you leave and give away our location"

Katara yelled at her now not caring anymore about keeping her calm. "We are not with the fire nation, none of us not even her" while pointing at Azula.

Azula thinks for an escape. Obviously words won't work to convince them. If this 'Kyoshi' is so important to these people, she will just use that to her advantage. "I know Kyoshi"

Suki laughs "What is this fire nation trash talking about?"

"I do know her because I am the Avatar. Have the news not spread to this uneducated little piece on the map?" Katara and Sokka look over to the young avatar's way.

Suki takes the sword on her neck until the old man that first talked to them comes to her and puts a hand on her shoulder "We are aware"

Azula looks at her "Really?. I am so disgraced with the way you treat the savior of the world...or maybe I can go to my father and tell him ALL I can and help finish the war in the name of the fire nation" of course she was faking this. She would love to do this but what would her father do if she did come back? Kill her maybe?

The old man comes to them snapping Azula out of her thoughts. "the fire nation doesn't want you back. Prove it to us, prove to us that you are the avatar"

Azula smirks at the girl giving her an 'I told you so' look. This would be easy and her airbending practice would actually be put to use."if you untie me, I can airbend for you"

Suki scoffs and cuts off her ropes with the sword that was previously positioned at her neck. The other Kyoshi warriors gather around her so she won't play any games. Just in case, Suki adds a little threat, by which the raven haired girl is not affected by. "but if you fail, your friends die"

Azula nods and walks in front of them getting into a stance. "Since you already saw me firebend" she says as she swirls the air in the palm of her hand, so all the Kyoshi warriors can see. She isn't a pro yet at this, but its better than nothing. She then hears a lot of gasps.

Zuko somehow gets the news of Azula's location, and is on the move...

Suki bows down to her along with the other citizens "We are truly sorry, is there anything we can do for you?"

Azula looked down at her and smirked. She did not like this girl automatically. She really was a pain. "yes you can. Treat us as guests and help us resupply" she pointed at Sokka as all their eyes followed her finger to him "oh, and get him some proper pants that will last long and be able to fight in"

Suki nodded and came up to the other two that were still tied up. She untied their ropes. Katara and Sokka were now rubbing their wrists and sides from the previous ropes that were there.

After Suki finished she turns around and finds Azula standing there frowning at her. Suki smiles a little and realizes she must have gotten angry at her "Let's get a new start" the short brown haired girl puts out her hand in front of Azula. Azula frowned at the girl, but shook her hand. "I am Suki and these are the Kyoshi warriors. We and the Island are named after Avatar Kyoshi."

Azula nodded as she let loose of the frown that was previously plastered on her face "I figured that much out. I am Princess Azula and this is Sokka" she pointed at Sokka as he waved at Suki lamely "And this is Katara"

"Hi" Katara greeted the village as she put on the biggest smile ever. Katara was always good with first impressions. But, she never means harm so it was to be expected.

The old man came up once again to Suki. "Suki, why don't you prepare for them a room"

Suki nodded and led them toward the guest houses. As the teens walked away, the crowd started clearing and returned back to normal.

Once they were out of sight she started talking to them, or more specifically...Azula. "Please don't try to stain Kyoshi's name" she rudely told her.

Sokka and Katara were shocked. They didn't have the courage to stand up to Azula like that, but this girl did. And not only that, the girl didn't seem like one to be that type.

Azula furrowed her eyebrows. Who was this girl to march up and tell her these things. Azula was trying, she really was trying not to punch her in the face. "Would you care to explain how I would do that?"

Suki looked at her with disgust. "You are nothing and will never be a great avatar like Kyoshi was. The spirts must have a good sense of humor is they put you in that position"

Azula looked at her. Suki really touched something in her. Azula didn't choose to be like this, actually she didn't even want to be the avatar, but so far she went along with it and this is how people treat her?

"be careful how you talk to me, your whole future is in my hands along with your pathetic excuse for a home" She felt someone poke her right arm. She looked and saw Katara mouthing no to her. She brushed that off. "I can burn it down at my will, send an anonymous message to my father telling him how great it would be to conquer and put all the citizens in jail" she looked at Suki with an evil glint in her eye "or better yet kill them"

Suki ignored her and continued walking them to the guest dorm. Suki thought about how she shouldn't have said that, but shrugged it off with one thought of what the fire nation did to the world. Maybe she wouldn't have been like this, but when the girl thought of how it was actually the other girls's father, it sparked up this other side of her.

"No remark, girl?" Azula spat.

Sokka then pulled on Azula's arm. "Stop it now!" Suki seemed to calm down, but Azula would keep going until she was the last standing

"Or what?" the princess challenged him and that gaze of his.

Suki interrupted them not wanting to get the fire girl madder than she already was. "This is your temporary living" she looked at Katara and Sokka "At least two of you can be thankful"

"I should have expected this and not thanked you for your services" Azula remarked as she simply walked in and closed the door in Suki's face, leaving Katara and Sokka outside too.

Katara looked at the brown haired girl. "I'm sorry, s-she is tired and it just-"

Suki cut Katara off "no, I shouldn't have said those things"

"It's fine" Sokka muttered as he walked toward the door and opened it. He was expecting Azula to lock it and leave them stranded, but no.

Katara followed her brother inside. Suki stayed and didn't go after them "Well, see you in the morning, good night" and walked off.

Sokka walked over and laid down on one of the beds, as did Katara. "Do you have no heart?"

Azula took her place on one of the beds and turned to face Sokka "oh but I do, Sokka. It beats in my chest and keeps me alive pumping blood through my veins"

"Really?" Sokka got up and stormed out and ran after Suki.

Her and Katara were the only ones left in the room now. The tension in the air was thick.

Katara walked over and sat on the third bed available for her. The blue-eyed girl "Don't worry"

Azula's eyes shot at her. "About what?" Azula was acting as if this was natural.

Katara laid on the bed. "About Suki, she didn't mean it and you were mean too you know"

Just then a knock came on the door. Azula and Katara looked at each other to see which one was going to get the door. Katara rolled eyes and got up to answer it, knowing that the firebender wouldn't go.

As Katara opened the door, she met the face of Kyoshi warrior. The girl was holding pieces of clothes "These are your pajamas for the night" Katara took the items from the other girl's hands, muttered a quick thank you, and returned back to the room.

Azula got up and took the appropriate attire for herself. She examined it. The pajamas were simple pieces of cloth, not silk like she was used to back home.

The firebender sighed and turned to the bathroom that was connected to the room where they were supposed to sleep in.

Azula came out moments later dressed in the pajamas, if you can call them that. It was a plain light blue short sleeved shirt along with simple shorts, also the same color.

The princess looked up to see Katara in the same attire as her. They spared a glance and went back to their original places on the beds.

After a while, Katara got up halfway and sat on the edge of her bed. Azula observed her as the waterbender untied her braid and let her brown hair flow down her back. Katara ran her fingers through it before laying back down.

Azula averted her eyes to the wall. Then, she decided she was going to go to sleep also. She untangle her hair from it's bun and repeated what Katara had done by running her ringers through her hair.

Katara looked at her as she was mimicking her previous movements. "Your hair is nice and long, you should wear it down more often"

Azula kept on going, being sure to get all the knots out. She remembered how her mother always used to do her hair and insisted on doing it instead of the servants. "It bother me while fighting, so I put it up"

Katara got up half way " Are we forgetting something?"

Azula replayed some parts of the day in her head trying to see what they might have forgotten. Then it hit her "AZURE!"

Azula got up with her hair flowing in the air and ran out of the door.

She was running fast back to the clearing when they first landed and left Azure.

She then saw Sokka and Suki with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her laughing. Azula got angry and hated that girl now, more than ever, but that wasn't important now. Why did this matter to her anyways?

She kept running to get to Azure. All of the villagers were now staring at the Princess as she ran toward the waters where they were first attacked.

When she finally came there she saw Azure curled up and sleeping. Azula relaxes knowing that the dragon was still there and hadn't flown away or else they would not make any progress with anything.

Azula walked toward the dragon. "Azure, wake up!" She rubbed the dragon's nose as it's whiskers moved, it woke up. The dragon looked at Azula with it's huge golden eyes and yawned, exposing all it's teeth along with the huge white fangs.

After a minute Azula sensed eyes on her and turned around as she saw a bunch of villagers that were suspicious of her, still. There were many gasps and then Suki and Sokka appeared walking through the couple of villagers.

Suki ran toward the dragon and pointed her sword toward its stomach. As Suki was about to stab Azure, she was stopped by Azula who dodged the sword into a tree.

"What is this beast?" Suki asked keeping her distance. Now, she was definitely scared.

Azula stepped in the middle of Suki and the dragon. "This beast is my pet and my way of transportation. She is a dragon." Azula looked at her with hard eyes. If looks could kill, Suki would be dead.

Suki charged at Azure with her metal fans, only to be stopped by Sokka who now put his hands on her shoulders from behind. "Don't worry Suki. Azure is very friendly and doesn't hurt anyone"

Suki dropped the fans on the ground and went to the dragon. Carefully she got closer and closer to it until she was close enough. She petted its scales and nothing happened. Suki shrugged "I guess we can take care of it. Bring it into the barn" she looked at Azure once more studying her carefully "If it fits"

-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,

The dragon was easily led into a large stone structure (the one that Appa went to when he got lost on Kyoshi Island) , since the barn didn't fit.

Azula spared one last look at her companion "You will be good" and with that she walked away and headed back.

-.-.-..-.-.-,-..-..-..,-,-..,.-,-,,-,

Azula walked into the room she shared with Katara and Sokka. It had been night already and the lights were off so she lit a blue ball of fire in her palm. Katara was still asleep and Sokka was still not in his bed. She wondered where he could be at this point.

Azula laid on her bed trying to fall asleep.

After 20 minutes, she decided that she cannot sleep. She decided to go out and practice some of her airbending. She was walking to the open space where Azure currently was and she saw a house with the lights on. She walked toward it and saw Sokka with Suki. They were talking so she decided to listen in.

"Are you sure?"

"yes I will make Azula come back so I can visit you again"

Suki nodded "Good night" and she kissed him and he kissed back.

Azula's head shot up and she was furious.

Just then Sokka walked out of the structure and was heading back. Azula caught up to him. "Hey Sokka, what are you doing up so late?"

Sokka looked down at her attire "And you?"

"I was training" LIE

"In pajamas?" Sokka raised an eyebrow at her.

Azula looked down. She was wearing Kyoshi style night gown with a v shape around the neck and it went down to her knees. "Yes it's very light and easy to move around in" Sokka nodded "And what were you doing in there?"

Sokka looked at her and narrowed his eyes. She couldn't have seen or else she would have said something...right? "I was...uh...umm...well" Sokka scratched the back of his neck.

Azula stopped in her tracks "Well?"

Sokka looked nervous "I was also training"

She looked at him "and you are not even sweating?" Azula said with a straight face trying not to show any irritation.

"I finished before and took a break" That was all Sokka could come up with for now.

"Sure" Azula seemed a little down to Sokka but he couldn't put his finger on it.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-

Their place appeared and they went in. Sokka changed out of his current water tribe attire into his pajamas.

No one muttered a word to each other and fell asleep in silence.

-.-..-.,-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-

The next morning Azula, Sokka, and Katara walk over to breakfast as they saw children of the island playing with Azure. They were climbing all over her as she laid on the ground now.

Azula watched them as she squeezed her hands into fists. Somehow she felt possessive today "They better not do anything to her"

Katara came up to her with her plate to get some dumplings that were on the tray near Azula"don't worry, what can kids do anyways?" Katara reassured her and that seemed to have calmed her down.

Sokka was grumpy and just sitting at the table not eating. Something was off about him. Normally he would dig into the food as fast as he can.

Katara looked at him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sokka began to chew on a piece of apple. OOC - no meat!

"oh he's upset because a bunch of girls owned him yesterday" Azula clarified. "Come here and eat some meat"

"meat?" Sokka perked up. Azula nodded in response. Sokka came up to them and started eating.

After Sokka was done with 3 full servings of cow-pig meat, he looked at Azula "Azula, can I talk to you?"

Katara looked over at Sokka cutting off his previous question. "Where is that girl I saw you with before?" She was referring to the Kyoshi warrior he hung out with the rest of the day yesterday.

Azula then looks over at Sokka with a smirk plastered on her cherry colored lips. "Yes Sokka, where is this girl?"

Sokka looks away from the two girls as if in embarrassment. "I don't know"

Before Azula had time to come up with a remark, she hears people cheering her name and looks out the window and sees a bunch of teenage boys. Azula puts on a smile. "see ya guys" and she goes to meet them. She may be a cold, emotionless and sadistic princess, but she was still a teenage girl.

She went out to meet them. Then all the boys are cheering random things like 'marry me' 'kiss me' 'be mine'. Azula can't help but laugh.

Azula walks away as they follow like mindless puppies. Just then a random guy comes and kisses her on the lips as a bunch of other guys tackle him to the ground.

The boy that kissed her leads her to the painter who is supposed to paint them together with the boy's arm around her. The painter looks up an each time there is more boys.

Then Azula is showing off to the boys by showing them some of her firebending and airbending she learned so far, as they cheer.

This was pretty much what the day seemed like.

Sokka is walking around the crowd of mindless boys and Azula, as he goes to meet Suki and the warriors and rolls his eyes at Azula. This was totally out of character for her.

He walks in the training area "how is your dancing ladies?" Obviously insulting them.

The warriors stop with an insulted look on their faces. Suki comes up to him. "you can't do better than us"

"yes I can" Sokka puffs out his chest looking all manly.

The rest of the time Sokka tries to impress Suki but keeps failing. At the end he made his decision. "Suki, would you teach me?"

She looks at him "even if I'm a girl?"

"yes"

"ok but you have to follow traditions" as she gives him a dress to put on.

Sokka is standing in a dress. "This looks ridiculous"

Suki stares at him "its for bravery and honor"

he repeats after Suki "bravery and honor"

Just then Azula passes by with her cronies "Sokka, since when are you gay?" then there was an uproar of male laughter and Sokka blushed in embarrassment. Torturing poor souls-it's what Azula is best at.

Suki came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder comforting him "Why does she always bother you?"

Sokka looks at her "She hates me and I hate her" and he shrugs not wanting to reveal more to Suki. that was all that was needed to be said there.

Katara was walking and she spotted a fire nation ship. "Zuko"

As she comes back, there is a lot of commotion about the fire nation coming. Obviously they have already gotten new from other sources.

Sokka looks at Suki "I'm sorry I treated you like a girl"

Suki kisses him on the cheek "I am a girl but a warrior too"

Zuko looks around while his firebenders ruin the place. He looks around for his sister "come out, sister"

Azula jumps out and extends her palm as she airbends him into a tree making him slam straight on his back. That takes the breath out of him for a moment. Zuko looks up at her grunting "you learned airbending already?"

Azula smirked. "Yes brother" Zuko is on the ground struggling to get up. She slowly and menacingly walks over to him and grab him by his collar. "Upset I surpassed you even more? And even with a power that is not possible for you to obtain?"

Zuko pries her fingers off him. They just continue glaring at each other. Instead of physically fighting, they are fighting with their minds and eyes. All of a sudden Azula's poker face falls as she raises her hand and puts it over Zuko's mouth. She then starts curling her fingers in her palm which attract the air currents she is manipulating in his lungs.

Zuko just stares and struggles but he is unable to do anything. "you know, this technique was supposed to be used for the medical field, but you know me better than to use it for those purposes"

Azula was focussing all her attention on getting the air out of Zuko's lung, so she wasn't prepared when she felt a sharp pain go throughout her side near her stomach.

Azula fell on her knees from the pain and put her hands on the place where it hurt. Azula's eyes widened as she looked at her hands which were covered in red liquid. The blood, she realized, was flowing out from her side. She clutched it as she watched Zuko inhaling air once again. Damn, she didn't finish so the effects didn't last.

Then Azula felt someone pulling her up by her collar just like she had done to Zuko not a moment ago. She looked as she saw no one other than Zhao staring at her in her eyes. His eyes weren't as gold as hers and Zuko's.

Zhao started to smirk. "Well hello there princess, I have come here to capture you"

Azula blocked out Zhao's words as her mind was focused on the pain in side. She focused fire to surround her palm like a glove. This she learned from her mother. Azula then placed it on where the cut was and the heat started to melt and seal the wound.

With the pain now away, Azula focused on Zhao. She kicked him in his...area, and that caused him to release her.

Then it hit her. They came here for her, and the firebender would leave if they didn't capture her. Azula looked around where everyone was locked in their individual fights and ran toward Sokka. She whispered her plan in his ear and he agreed.

Azula ran toward her little, big pet and used her airbending to prop herself up in the air and flew down to land on Azure's back. Sokka ran to her and the fire princess helped her watertribe friend up.

Katara was no where to be seen. "KATARA!" Sokka screamed in hopes of her being somewhere.

They heard panting "I'm already here, idiot" it was Katara.

"well we found out that they are after me, so if we leave, they will as well" Katara nodded after being explained to from Azula.

And they were off, into the sky where the sun was setting as they continued their journey to the North Pole.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-,-,.-.-.-..-.-,-.,-,-.,.-

AN: Ok! Another chapter after a long while. I had some writer's block, but I will try updating faster.

Ok! Review or else I will send Sokka to eat all the meat in your house!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. If I did, well, I would be rich and not writing fanfiction. Hence the name FANfiction

AN: Hmm...I decided that it will be better and easier to do the story in Azula's point of view. Ok well on with the story.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

This morning I awoke to a blue sky with some clouds. I liked cloud watching. It was calming and made you forget about all your troubles. This seems out of character for me but I had many troubles at the fire palace by keeping my father pleased as well as all the techniques I learned to master that even some.

As I got up, I looked around and saw Sokka on the reigns steering the dragon all of us were currently on. I saw the back of Sokka's head. His hairstyle was very odd. Well, at least in the fire nation it is. Who knows? It might be common in the water tribes.

Katara was still sleeping; she sleeps a lot even though I always see her waking up Sokka.

I go up to Sokka and sit next to him on Azure's head. She had big blue scales. "I see you are awake" Sokka tells me.

I nod my head, not really feeling like responding this early in the morning. "Where are we going?"

Sokka takes out a map and looks through it. I guess he hasn't figured out a plan yet. He points to a city somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. "There, we will make a pit stop"

"Sure. How far have we gotten during the night?"

He squeezes his pointer finger and thumb together leaving a centimeter gap in-between. "That much"

He meant that far on the map. His fingers are still in my face, so I put my hand on his to put them down. "Sorry, I haven't slept all night" He probably didn't. Katara was still sound asleep, I slept fine, and Sokka just flew the dragon.

I nodded in understanding. "So what is this city you are taking us to?" I might have been an expert on fire nation geology, but not earth kingdom.

"It's a place called Omashu. My grangran used to tell me stories of a century old king. He should be around 112 right now"

I heard of this king. My father was trying to capture Omashu, and they have a plan ready that should destroy the place in less than 3 months. "King Bumi" I told Sokka, reminding him of the name of that old king. I heard he was crazy too, but the citizens didn't want to do anything so they could hold up traditions.

"Yeah that's his name" Sokka was always so forgetful. "Oh and we will be landing soon"

"Great" Me, naturally being a firebender, am not so good in the air. Or ships even. I remember how I always used to get sick even when I was on a ship. "Have you ever been outside the southern water tribe before now?"

"hmm, no. My father went off to fight in the war and when I went with him he refused to take me with him"

"Oh, well I haven't been outside the fire nation before now either. When I was to turn fourteen, my father wanted to send me off to fight in the war or something"

"Why would someone's own dad send them off to war? My dad was probably trying to protect me by not taking me...wait you just turned fourteen not a while ago? Wow, you're two years younger than me 'cause I'm sixteen (I made him 16 even though I think he is 15 in the real cartoon) and a couple months from Katara." Sokka said to me. He is right, at least his father treats his children previously and not like soldiers.

I sighed "Well Sokka, you can't always have a perfect life...and yes, my birthday was on the summer solstice"

Sokka snorted and laughed. "But you are the princess. You probably got anything and everything you can ever ask for. All the riches in the world"

This is what everyone thought about me. That I am a spoiled brat who gets everything she doesn't deserve. Even when I went to the fire academy for girls, they would always sneer at me behind my back making sure I wouldn't find out.

"True, but it's not always like that. Don't you think I had hours of schooling and training? I had all sort of tutors and trainers. If I would get something wrong, I would get punished. That is why I trained so hard, it wasn't very hard, but it was overwhelming."

"At least its better than my situation in a block of ice without either or your parents"

"At least one of your parents isn't trying to kill you! Oh and I forgot, at least everyone you ever knew isn't against you and hunting you down and your brother trying to capture you impress that parent that wants to see you dead!" I got upset; no one would understand me or know what my situation is. I felt my eyes watering up a bit. These travels really have turned me soft... I quickly turned my head away so he wouldn't see my red eyes.

Sokka looked down and I felt him place a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, you didn't know" And we just stood there.

He then took the hand off of my shoulder and said, "We are here so I'm going to land. Wake up Katara and hold on to something"

It crawl over to the other side of the saddle and woke Katara, who seemed to have a good sleep and was energized now.

When Azure was landing, it you felt like you were falling and going to die. Either that or We haven't learned to motion her to land properly.

If any of us didn't hold on, we would probably be dead right now, somewhere in the middle of the forest without anyone knowing.

When we landed, we put Azure in a forest where no one would recognize a huge, blue, dragon...that have died out years ago. My uncle, Iroh, was actually a dragon slayer and that is how he got the name; the dragon of the west. It was said that he killed the last dragon.

We walked a few minutes before we got to the front gates of the town. It was pretty big and looked like it was built on a mountain. I have heard of stories from uncle about Oma and Shu and how this city got its name.

All of a sudden a loud voice sprung me out of my thoughts "Hey you kid! What do you think you are doing here?"

The man looked at me while he said that. I looked down trying the hide the color of my eyes. I heard that in the earth kingdom they would slaughter people with gold eyes just because those eyes came from the fire nation. Not only that, but my eyes were a light gold, which only royalty would have because of their pure blood. Some nobles would have lighter color eyes as well, but the rest of the fire nation usually had light brown or just brown eyes. Some cases people even had grey eyes, like my Ty Lee. I wonder how she is doing now.

"Answer!" the man yelled.

Luckily, Katara answered this time. "We are travelers" Good thinking.

"From where?" the man asked

"Well my brother and I are water tribe and she is earth kingdom" I guess I could have passed for earth kingdom. Some had light skim, others tanned. Most had green eyes, but some had hazel even.

He then studied my. I tried to hide my face so he wouldn't recognize me if anything. "Well, go ahead in, but if you cause trouble...we are taking you out"

I didn't expect him to let us in that easily, but luckily he did. Sokka pushed me and Katara through to avoid any more questions.

As we got in I saw a huge market with various goods. It reminded me of when the fire nation had some sort of festival with so many people in one place at once.

"Oh wow!" Katara said that like she's never seen so many people in one place "I've never seen so many people in one place" Guessed too soon.

"Katara, wow, look there is so much different foods! Look everything is here!" Sokka seemed even worse than Katara. What should I expect from two watertribe people? This.

"Calm down, you don't want to draw attention to yourselves" I warned them, or else we would bring a fire nation army to every place we went.

All of a sudden the earth under my feet started moving. This was probably someone earthbending. Probably not uncommon at any earth city. However, outside the gates of Omashu I was pretty sure that I saw blue flames.

I asked the others to make sure I wasn't losing my mind from this avatar business and seeing things. "Hey, is it just me or..." I realized Sokka and Katara were not there and I was talking to myself.

As I turned around to see if they were anywhere else, I felt a many hands holding me down, covering my mouth and eyes. Great! Another ambush just like on Kyoshi Island.

I felt myself black out before I could think any more thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-,,-,

When I woke up, all of what happened previous to this came back to me. Apparently we got captured.

I found two earth kingdom guards or some kind of occupation guiding me forward down a hallway. I'm surprised they didn't say anything.

I felt one of them push me forward harshly and I was met, face to face mind you, with a man that looked very old. He has bright green eyes, and one was smaller than the other.

As I continued to survey his face, he started crackling, or as normal people would; laughing. "Ha Hee He, you do look a bit like Iroh" the two guards were now holding me tightly by the shoulders and I had a layer of earth around my feet and hands to hold them in place.

Iroh? How did he know uncle? Why would I look like him? Wait...If he know uncle and says I look like him, the he must know who I am! I have to get Sokka and Katara so we could run away.

I took a deep breath and breathed out blue fire, but it got blocked by the old man's earth wall. "Oh princess, don't you want to join me and your friends to a feast?"

Truthfully, yes. I was hungry and haven't had a decent meal since I was at the fire nation, which was about two months ago. But, I couldn't let anyone see my weakness. However, I had to get the two water tribe idiots or else I would be traveling on my own. I was about to accept before the crazy man with two horn like sticks sticking out of his head decided for me. "Of course you do, now sit"

He earth bended the ground below me, flipped me in the air and I landed right at the head of a table on a chair. I realized that Katara and Sokka were already serving themselves to all the food on the table. "Umm..."

Sokka perked up and almost dropped the huge piece of deer-pig meat on the ground before he caught it in his hands, disgusting! "Oh Azula, I see you came to the feast too!"

That idiot, just screaming out my name like that...idiot. We have to make some alias names for ourselves before anyone learns more than they should. "Shut it" I told him.

The crazy man came and sat on the opposite side of the table from me. I didn't eat any of the food, cautious to see if they would poison me since they already knew who I was now. Surprisingly, they, whoever they were, didn't do anything yet. Weird I expected a more, the world is going to end, reaction.

After he sat, he excused the guards, so we were alone in the room. "Princess Azula, how are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. This is what he wanted to talk to me about, even if I could ruin whatever place I am in and most likely kill him?

When I didn't answer him, he continued "You are supposed to introduce yourself first, so, my name is Bumi"

So this crazy old man was the king of Omashu AND he still didn't arrest me? "Aren't you going to do anything to me?"

Ha laughed "No, you're not a threat. Are you?"

I decides to play along with him and was about to answer when Sokka beat me to it. "Of course your majesty, she's not dangerous at all. She's a cute, little, good princess...right?" Well, thanks Sokka for making me sound like a pathetic animal.

The crazy old king crackled and then turned to me "Is that true me fellow royal?" I nodded in response to his awkward question. What else would I do? Again...these travels are turning me soft.

"Well Avatar, I have already met you and we used to be best friends. Do you remember that?" This old hag is really annoying me. It takes all my well practiced self control not to give him a face to match Zuko.

Katara and Sokka stared at me with wide eyes "How do you know him? I though the fire nation and earth kingdom are enem-"

He was cut off by Katara "Shh, Sokka!" she had a disappointed look on her face. Actually I'm glad to have Katara, she always stops Sokka from saying stupid things.

"Heee ho ha aah! I knew you when you were just a 12 year old boy!" The crazy king told me. What was he talking about-I am CLEARLY a girl! Anyone with eyes can see that.

Sokka, being the idiot he is, started laughing. I swear that this crazy king probably needs to get his head and eyes checked out. "Haha Azula, you just got burned" after he said that, he cracked up even more "haha get it? Because you firebend and you got...burned?"

I got so annoyed this time, and unfortunately for Sokka, lost my patience. I punched my fist in his direction and watched as he ducked under the blue streak.

If my father would have seen me how I am now, I would be disgraced. Not that I am not already. He probably bribed Zuko to do his dirty bidding.

An old crackling voice brought me back to focus "Yea, I knew one of your past lives" Great! Maybe this old hag could explain something. He seems fond of me already... "His name was Aang, but seeing as you are here, he probably died in the air nomad genocide"

Aang...where have I heard that before? "Aang!" Katara screamed. Sometimes she could be just as bad as Sokka. "The name on that staff you used for airbending"

Right! That's where I heard it. Well, looks like you are useful after all Katara. "You have the staff?" the king asked me. I swear, if he tries to take it, I'll burn his face off, not just the eye. That was the only usable staff I could find in entire air temple AND it technically did belong to me, a 100 or some years ago; it was my past lives.

"Yes she does, but isn't it on Az-"

Katara started but I cut her off by having something more valuable to say. "Say Kingie, before you...kidnapped us, I heard a bunch of commotion and even felt earthbending, what was that?"

The king of Omashu thought and tapped his chin with his index finger. After what seemed like 3 minutes, he answered "Well, there was a big fire in the forest to the right of the town..." I looked at Katara and Sokka which both had a frightened look plastered on their faces. "...so our earthbender went to put it out, and they found a blue dragon"

I couldn't take it anymore, what if they had took it or killed it? Now what would I do? I couldn't control my anger and my fists became engulfed by my hotter than normal blue flames.

I slammed by still burning hands on the wooden table in front of me and the wood broke from the pressure and heat. I twitched as the wood broke in half and cut right into my hands.

The edge of the table was now covered in blood from my hands and they hurt like crazy, but I didn't care. I needed to get my dragon back! "What did you do to her?"

The king...laughed! What was so funny? Was he mocking me? I got out of my seat and made sure that no guards were around the place. If I remembered, he dismissed them.

There were no guards so I ran around the table and snaked my fingers around the king's throat. What I forget in my heap of pure rage is that he was an earthbender. A master on top of that!

He pulled me underground up to the neck, so my head was the only thing sticking out. I struggled to get out, but I couldn't.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Katara and Sokka getting up from their seats as well and running toward me, however, the king pushed his open palms forward and then closed them.

I looked to my right side only to see both Katara and Sokka captured in an earth structure that resembled a coffin.

Great! We got kidnapped, captured, tapped, oh and I forgot that they still have my dragon! How will I get out of this?

The king let go of his focus on the earth and I felt and heard a thud as Katara and Sokka's coffin covered bodies slipped and fell to the side. Crazy walked closer to me and I realized that he smelled like dust... As he was right in front of me, he just looked down at me. Just like my father would if I would disappoint him or do something wrong. I hated his feeling, and that is why I made sure never to disappoint father.

As you can tell, I hated the feeling of being lower than another, so I just looked down at the ground at my neck. "I will let you go if you beat me in a duel along with giving you back your dragon, if you lose... I keep the dragon and trade you for a bounty along with keeping the staff" the king told me. A duel? Seriously? I didn't know their traditions, but I thought it would be similar to an Agni Kai.

I was not weak so I wouldn't back out from a fight, ever. "I accept" I told him. The king released me out of the ground and pulled me up by the collar of my shirt.

I jumped up and fixed myself out. The blood on my hands was stared to harden and darken, but it would hurt if I had to use my hands for this fight. I, however, wouldn't let the king see my weaknesses or else he could use all information he knows against me.

The king crackled up again and then took off his royal garb. What were left on his person were regular earth kingdom capris.

What I didn't expect was for him to be so muscled. He looked really buff, maybe a little too much. His posture also was totally straightened out. Again, surprising because he is around 115 years old AND he looked so weak when I first saw him. Well there is a lesson, never judge a book by its cover.

But that still doesn't mean that he could beat me! I may be at the down side since my hands were hurt and most airbending uses your hands to manipulate the air. However, I have the advantage here, I am young, and one of the best firebenders in the four nations. Also, I have another element; air.

The crazy king gave me a smile, which I did as well...except upside down; a frown "Well princess, don't just stand there, come on we start at once. And I will make sure that your friends will be watching as well"

I watched as more guards came out of every corner of the majestic room and took Katara and Sokka.

The king led me down a narrow hallway, through some doors, more halls and we finally stopped at the entrance of the arena.

It looked a lot like the Agni Kai arena, except it was made out of earth. That would certainly be another advantage he had against me. I was beginning to doubt myself, but I am Azula; princess and Avatar.

I could just rely on the Avatar state if anything, right? Except it was dangerous since I had no clue how to get in, out, or control it. When I am in it, I just black out and then wake up a while later. Depends on how long I am in it.

The king walked on one side of the arena while I was on the other. I looked up to see Katara and Sokka above the whole arena watching. I couldn't see their faces too well from here, but could tell they were nervous.

The king was nervous as well since he had placed over 200 guards all over the place.

"The rules are very strict and you must follow them just as they are" The old hag had a smirk on his face. What was he going to say? Only use earthbending and then pound me with rocks?

"Haha but there is only one rule...the rule is...no rules!" He raised his arms in the air as he screamed and all of a sudden huge pillars started coming out of the floor. I tool that as beginning the match.

I made sure to doge all the pillars and then I made a move myself to make sure I wasn't only of the defense.

I punched both of my fists in front of me at the same time two huge streams of fire came out of each fist. In order to complete the move I had to connect the power of each fist in one.

Bumi blocked the big stream of fire with a big slab of earth, which he pushed out to me after he finished blocking with it.

I dodged the wall by propelling myself in the air and jumped over it. When Bumi noticed that I had only gone over it, he stopped the wall right below me and pushed it up all the way to the sealing.

I felt the wall hit into my stomach and then pull me all the way up to slam me into the wall and I felt the wall against my back. My hair was now out of its topknot and my bangs were all in my face and I was sweating. I looked down and saw Bumi smirking at me.

All of a sudden I was met face to face with the king as I struggled between the earth and the wall. "So you learned airbending already?"

I didn't feel the need to answer the obvious question and even if I wanted to, I couldn't because I slipped from the earth and was now falling toward the earth.

I had to think quickly so I gathered the air waves around me and formed a medium sized airball that would protect my fall since I was falling head down.

As I met the ground once again, I didn't have any time to catch a breath because the earth under me was starting to flip over. The whole floor under me! I propelled myself in the air by letting fire out of my fists facing toward the ground.

I got up high enough to evade it. You see, I am at more of a disadvantage than I first thought. First of all, my hands hurt like crazy from slamming them on the table- I still need to practice self control by meditating more, but your see I haven't had time at this point. Also, firebending used closed ranged attacks more than far ranged ones like earth. In addition to that, I am not a fully mastered airbender since I had no one to teach it to me and had to learn it by myself.

Enough thinking! I need to act. I started fire at the ends of my feet which would propel me toward him at an alarming rate and raised fire all the way to my shoulders.

As I was coming forward, I made a huge arc of fire that was coming toward him right now. Bumi pulled up another wall of earth, but I put extra strength into this one, so it broke through the wall and the parts of rocks came flying back in the reverse direction toward him.

Bumi landed on his back from the impact the rocks made. I saw this pause as a moment of weakness and I came forward even further and I leaned down. I put one hand on his neck to hold him in place and the other was holding a fireball to his face.

I put a smirk on my face and was just about to end the world of this man when he tilted his head back. I tool this as some stupid attempt to avoid my fireball, but then I saw another pillar come out of the earth and slammed me back again to the other side of the room.

The pillar hit me hard in the stomach and I felt my vision start to black out, but I shook my head and the feeling went away. However, I felt the need to cough so I did, and was horrified when I coughed up a lot of blood.

This old man was really annoying. I wiped the blood that came out of the corner of my mouth with my hand and stood up, signaling him that I wasn't finished. If it came this far, I would have to go to my last line of defense-lighting.

The hag stood up as well. I made a swirl of wind directly in front of me. I jumped in the air and it propelled me high in the air.

As I was in the air I stretched each of my five fingers out an out came ten fireballs. These fireballs were each still in my control, so when Bumi made another wall above himself to block them, I pushed my hands down under me, and the fireballs went directly under the wall and toward him. He made another wall to block it, but now they went around and through the back and into him.

I watched as the two adjacent walls crumbled down on top of him.

As I landed back down on the ground, I ran straight to see what impact this had made. I got close and pulled out his body from the earth. He seemed asleep and I watched as his chest went up and down.

I saw the guards about to come down and claim the winner, but then my hands were pulled down into the earth. That really hurt considering that the wounds opened up again and I could feel and see blood clouding my sleeve. It looked as if I was bowing with my hands in blocks of earth on the ground. "You think I'm done?" the king laughed but then fell to his knees coughing. He was getting old and I still believe he can't hold himself up at this age.

He stood back up properly with one hand on his knee and breathing heavily.

I had to do something. I smirked at my luck. I was now close enough to him for close ranged fighting. I raised the heat on my hands and the earth cracked and formed into dust from the heat.

I got into a traditional firebending stance and kicked out fire toward him which he dodged, but I now burned off some of the top part of his hair.

He stammered back and I punched a fist engulfed in fire into his shoulder, which he was now clutching on.

He raised his hands to punch back, but his was a plain punch while mine was with fire storming out in each punch. I punched more fireballs into him and they pushed him back all the way to one corner of the arena.

I heard rumbling and it sounded like it came from the right, I looked and nothing was there. Left? Again nothing.

"Hehehe look up, girl" Now that old jag recognized me as a girl?

I did and saw the whole sealing was floating on top of both of us. I looked at him with no expression on my face. Again, just as I learned that it is not good to show emotions while in a battle or anywhere, even at your death.

If he let go of that control which he was struggling against, at least he would die as well. The conclusion would be a draw with neither of us winning, if we died.

As I was looking at him he smiled. Was he looking forward to death? Well it wouldn't matter, he has lived his whole life already, while I haven't.

I had so many goals to complete like becoming fire lord, complete my avatar training, start a family, have children as heirs. I now realized that I didn't want to die.

However, I stood as still as a soldier while waiting for my death.

I felt rumbaing and closed my eyes as I was prepared to die. I felt the air being forced down on the ground and then my ears perked up as I heard two annoying voices.

"Azula!" Katara cried

"No, Azula! Get out of there!" Sokka cried along with her.

I waited and waited, but nothing came, but I heard a huge 'thump'. I opened my eyes and saw that he landed the rock onto the audience chairs. The only ones there a minute ago were Katara, Sokka and a couple guards. And now they were GONE!

I felt paralyzed and couldn't find myself to make out words. I have never been on the battlefield and watched anyone die. Except my grandfather, but I didn't like him anyways and he only died in his sleep. "W-why?" I asked because I found that was the only thing I could make out with my words. My lip quivered, but I wasn't going to cry. I wouldn't!

"Hehehe..." he laughed after this! He is truly crazy. When I return to the fire nation and if he is still alive, I will personally find him a mental institution just because he is so damn annoying.

"You bastard! Why did you do that?" I asked/screamed at him. He had the nerve to laugh. I actually felt hurt while having them die even if I only knew them for two months or so. Why? Why do I have these feelings? I can't!

"Hehehe..." the bastard continue to laugh "...don't worry, I wouldn't let anyone die" what is he talking about? Didn't the hag just crush their bodies? I turned back to look at the huge mass of rock on the audience place. Out of the other side of the place Katara and Sokka came out of with a few guards at their side. Each of them had a huge smile on their faces.

As they came closer, they started running toward me. Katara came to my side first and swung her arms around my neck. "Azula! You're okay! You had me so worried" she let go and I could see dry tears brimming the inside of her eyes.

Sokka got here now with Katara and pushed her out of the way before coming to hug me so tight. Bumi hit me pretty hard in the stomach that time and it hurt when he was hugging me. While Sokka hugged me, I just stood with my hands by my sides, but I rested my head on his shoulder. I couldn't feel any sensation in my hands. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you"

He retracted his arms and help me at arms length by the shoulders. I also saw tears in his eyes. It takes a lot to make a man cry, and I guess almost losing me did it to him. Well, the same thing goes to me.

"Thank you..." that just felt weird on my tongue "...for caring, I cared for you too"

Katara then smiled and the tears that stained her tan skin cracked "We saw, thank you as well"

The old hag came back again "Well you see, I wasn't planning on killing anyone, and I guess I underestimated you princess with you being so young" yea that's what many people think as well "but no one has come as close to killing me as you did. I think if we were in a different place or you felt a bit better, you would have won"

He put a hand on my shoulder and I got out of his grip. "Give me back the dragon" I said in a low voice meaning to sound threatening.

"Hehehe but you didn't win"

I went to punch him in the face but he caught my wrist. Stupid man... "I intend on giving her back to you don't worry"

I retracted my fist as relaxed. Everything was fine. However, one thing wasn't. That thing was me.

I felt my knees going weak and my vision darkening. I'm glad I didn't have to use lightning for this fight. It might not have worked because my hands really look like I stuck the in red paint and aimed knives at them with closed eyes.

The last thing I heard before my mind went blank was "Azula no, not again" coming from a young male's voice. Sokka...

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.,-,-,.-.-,.-.-.-.-..-.-

As I woke up, I was again greeted with blue. Blue skies again... I felt clean, sore, and VERY tired. I looked down on my arms and saw that they were all bandaged up to my elbows. The king and Omashu must have cleaned me and healed me. I am now in debt of the earth kingdom.

"Azula, you're awake" The same young male's voice filled my ears the first thing, just like the last thing I heard last time.

"Sokka! You'll open her wounds again!" I heard Katara's motherly voice tell Sokka.

"Hn, don't worry Katara" he retorted back to her.

I looked up at gold met blue when mine and Sokka's eyes connected. "How do you feel?" Katara asked me.

"fine" I told them not to show weakness. However, my head hurt like crazy.

"I'm glad you're alright" I heard just before something warm hit my lips. I opened my eyes and again met blue, dangerously close. It was Sokka, and when I didn't have the strength to kiss back, he pulled back with a hurt look on his face.

"Sokka, don't molest her!" Katara scolded him. For some I didn't mind. Why? I haven't felt like this every since before I discovered my firebending and my mother would always be with me.

Katara looked at my with wonder I'm her eyes. "Wow Azula, you're so strong. I can't believe that you went up against a master earthbender that probably has years of experience and you only at fourteen. I'm truly amazed"

I blushed from the complement. It's not like I wasn't used to it in the fire nation enough, but when I started airbending I felt like a failure at first. "Yeah I guess you were good, for a girl"

Truly I was too tired to retort back and just let it slip by. But not Katara, oh no...nothing could slip by her! "Uhh Sokka! Didn't you see the fight! It was great and you learned much airbending so fast. Appreciate some people sometime Sokka! Would you have done that?"

Sokka looked at me for the third time since I awoke, out eyes locked on each other "well...yeah you were good"

I nodded to reassure them that I wasn't asleep. But I was feeling tired "Hey, I'm going to sleep now,..."

The two watertribe siblings left me alone and I was beginning to fall asleep after about ten minutes, but then something reminded me. "Hey did we get Azure?" I asked and was surprised when my voice came out so weak, like some small girl.

"Oh huh? Yea we did that's where we are now. And also Bumi apologized for any casualties or hatred you foster toward him, but he just wanted to fight you and see your power and...umm... What else?" Sokka started off

Katara continued "Oh! King Bumi gave you this, we didn't open it so you can look for yourself"

Katara handed me an olive green little bag. I opened it and took out what seemed to be a pai sho piece. One that I remember uncle favored. I didn't know what it meant though. "Well what is it?" Sokka asked me.

I took the piece in between my index an middle finger and waved it in front of their faces. "A famous game of strategy called pai sho uses these tiles"

They nodded in fake understanding. They would probably know about it in the Northern water tribe. That, or no one really taught it anymore in the southern tribe. "well I'm going to sleep"

I handed the tile back to Katara who examined it a bit more before I heard it drop in the bag, and I fell asleep.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

AN: Woo! That was a long chapter; around 6500 words! Should I write short or long ones next time? I attended to do a fight scene, and that was actually my first one. Was it good? I did Azula's point of view and I was MUCH easier and felt more in place than if I keep saying Azula did this, Azula went there and all.

Okay bye! Review and receive a limited time only white lotus pai sho piece!


End file.
